Love Hurts
by o0-miss-kaoru-0o
Summary: Sesshomaru battles with his feelings towards Rin, When a war brews he sends her to his brothers, after a brutal rape, and a Mysterious figure from his past appears will he forget his pride and love Rin the way a man is supposed too? IS BEING EDITED
1. Alone

Hello this is my first Inuyasha fic, I would just like to say that I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do writing it.

Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a lot of tapes of the episodes!

VERY SPECIAL NOTE: Sessho-maru's arm has regenerated in this fic, I point this out because I figured since his body can heal his wounds really quick, and that bigger wounds take longer to heal, that his arm just healed over the past 10 years that he has known Rin. Oh and Rin is 16 by the way.

Chapter 1

Alone

Rin walked leisurely around the castle garden, the wind blowing softly through her long raven hair. She was a woman now, her childlike appearance replaced by a slim, well fit, body of soft curves and silky pale skin. Her eyes had slowly changed to a barely noticeable nature green, with flecks of gold as if the stars had been created in her eyes alone. While they gave away her innocence, one could almost hint that she was hiding something, especially from Sessho-maru.

She stopped to admire the Sakura trees blowing in the wind; the petals of the pink blossoms slowly resting on her head. She twirled around and around, imagining that she was dancing for the whole court, the flaps of her white, satin kimono flapping in the wind.

"Rin!" Jaken annoyingly called banging on the garden gate. "Rin are you in there?!"

Rin jolted out of her fantasy. "_Yes_ Jaken, what is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the library, immediately." his muffled voice said from behind the door.

She limped a little towards the gate unlocked it and looked down upon Jaken. "Why?" she asked.

Jaken just looked at her and turned towards the castle. Her heart dropped, this could only mean bad news. She followed him quietly, over the grounds, and into the castle, up the grand staircase, and finally in front of the large oak doors adorning the entrance to the library. Jaken looked at her once more before disappearing around the corner. Rin swallowed hard, she had never been afraid of Sesshomaru himself, only afraid of what he could do. Her worst nightmare was that he would send her away. She reached for the large handle and pulled. For such an enormous door it opened with ease. She stepped inside to see Sesshomaru, facing the fire place.

With his tone as icy as it always was he said "come in"

Rin hurried inside, stopping just six feet from him. "You asked for me?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. "There is something I want to give you, and I am afraid that I have some very bad news..."

Rin lowered herself into the nearest chair, she noticed that he did not have his boa or his armor on today, and his swords were on a rack upon the wall. Puzzled she looked at his face as he turned around. She jumped, his calm icy expression was gone. Replaced by a look she couldn't quite put her finger on. He carried a small cherry wood box in his hand as he came toward her.

"Rin this belonged to my mother, she cherished it dearly, as I know you will." and with that he opened the box and pulled out a long silver chain. Attached to the end was a small ball about the size of a marble, a cloudy white mist floated around inside of it, looking very much like the moon. He draped it about her neck, as she sat dumbfounded and speechless, why would he give her something so priceless?

He turned away from her. In a hurry to get to the point, he said " Rin im sending you away..."

Her world shattered, tears spilled down her cheeks, and filled his senses with the smell of salt, he cringed inside knowing that her uncontrollable sobs came from a pure and broken heart. "In the morning you will take leave for my brothers home...I will....I will not accompany you, Jaken will see to your safety. I can not tell you why Rin because it is far to dangerous for you to know now. Right here in this room may be the last time you ever see me. Do you understand?...." Rin nodded letting out another sob. " you may leave now, farewell Rin"

but, she didn't leave, she sat with her hands tightly fisted in the lap of her kimono. "M-my lord I...." she said weakly. He turned to face her, and no sooner did Rin leap from the chair and wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Startled he caught her absentmindedly and held onto her. Her feet dangling a foot from the floor.

Tears pouring like rain, she whispered into his ear " My lord, I... I... I love you..."

He felt her tears drip down his neck and soak into his haori. He quickly set her on the floor, and held her by the shoulders harshly. He let go and looked at her with a look of shock and anger, taking several steps back, he suddenly turned and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Rin stood in place too heartbroken and shocked to move, after she realized he wasn't coming back, she herself slowly left the room, taking in the surroundings before completely closing the door.

Sessho-maru slammed the door behind him. He jumped into the rafters, and for several minutes he waited. The door opened slowly and he heard her footsteps and smelled her tears. He watched as she stood in the doorway for a few seconds before closing it.

"Sessho-maru...." he heard her whisper; his name without the formalities for the first time. He watched as she ran as fast as she could down the hall and around the corner.

Rin ran down the many halls, crying uncontrollably " Kaira!" she yelled running down the grand staircase. "Kaira, where are you?!"

Kaira was Rin's personal hand maid and rather like the sister she never had. Rin ran through the main hall and into the dining room, there she collided with Kai, Kaira's twin brother. He dropped the tray he was holding and a glass of wine that was on it hit the floor and broke splattering wine and glass all over them. Kai looked down at her as she had fell to the floor.

"Oh hello Precious How a.....why are you crying?" He asked taking no mind to the mess she had just made.

"W-where's Kaira?" she sobbed into her hands.

"I think she's in your room, why? Is something wrong?" he asked her again.

Rin just sat there, and cried loudly. Kai picked her up and walked back into the main hall, passed the other servants, and up the grand staircase towards her room. He went into one of the many halls and burst through the doors of her bedroom where Kaira was also crying and packing Rin's things into a large trunk on the bed. She stopped when she saw her brother carrying Rin who was sobbing into his shirt. She widened her eyes as she noticed they were covered in wine. He silently walked to the bed and set her on it. She rolled over face down and screamed into the mattress, she beat the pillows harshly with her fists.

"He's told her hasn't he?" whispered Kaira.

"Yes, Im afraid he has...." Kai said. "I'll leave you two alone."

Kai turned and left. Kaira sat on the bed and stroked Rin's back, until her fists fell onto the pillows , and her sobs slowly quieted. Shaking, Rin turned over and jumped into Kaira's arms.

"Why Kaira? What have I done? please tell me Kaira, please ask him to let me stay please!" she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Rin I...." she didn't know what to say.

Rin released her and fell back onto the bed sobbing. Anger rose in Kaira's heart, Her eyes flashed and her cat claws retracted from the tips of her fingers. She sprang over to the other side of the bed and stomped out of the doors. She went straight to the main hall where she saw Sessho-maru talking with her brother. She marched up to them, and swiped her claws clean across Sessho-maru's cheek. Several long cuts appeared.

"Why?!!! My Lord. Why?!!!" She screamed at him.

The other servants stopped to watched the commotion, more peeked out of the dining room and over the stair balconies. The air could have been cut with a knife. Sessho-maru grabbed her by the collar of her kimono bringing her face to face with him.

"How dare you..." he whispered just a toy wasn't she?" Kaira managed to choke out.

"How dare you question me!!!" his voice boomed throughout the room, as he tightened his grip.

"My Lord you'll kill her please let her go!" Kai cried.

Sessho-maru released her and she fell to the floor coughing "She has....gasp.... a right to kn-know my Lord." Kaira panted.

"She cannot know......" he said coldly.

"Why?! What is so terrible that you cannot tell her why you are making her live her worst night mare!" she yelled from her knees.

"Im going to war! Is that enough for you!" Sessho-maru boomed.

"So you rather break her heart into pieces, than keep her here where it's safe, and have her wonder for the rest of her life what she did to vex you so!" Kaira fumed.

"It is _not _safe here in the least, our enemies will see her as my weakness!" he said gritting his teeth.

Kaira stood and looked dead into his eyes. "Is she?"

"Is she what?!" Sesshomaru said.

"Your Weakness." Kaira whispered.

"I REFUSE TO TURN INTO MY FATHER!!!!" He bellowed, catching Kaira by the collar again and slamming her into the wall breaking her neck. A few gasps of air and she died as she hit the floor with a loud thud. He leaped out of the room and up the stairs leaving the servants to tend her body. Jaken who was gaping from the top of the stairs followed after him.

"My lord wait!" he yelled after him.

Sesshomaru turned to face him " what?!" he yelled.

"My lord all I ask is that you don't hurt Rin any more than you already have..."

"What makes you say that!"

"Do you realize that you are sending Rin to a place with two happy families, to a place where there are two women who have two wonderful mates to comfort them, and hold them, and _love _them. She'll be left with no one. do you think that she'll find a human, who she'll love as much as she loves you....No, she'll find one who will beat her for not giving him a son, or cooking his food right. You're her match my Lord, Human or not love should only be enough......" and with that Jaken turned and walked down the stairs, leaving Sesshomaru extremely mad, from being told off.

Up in her room Rin cried into her pillows Until a loud crash issued from down below. After a few minutes Sessho-maru burst through her doors. He marched towards her fuming and grabbed her by the shoulders. His eyes were turning red, and his claws were threatening to release poison uncontrollably.

"Now! You will go to my brothers tomorrow, and I _will not _hear another word out of you! Im warning you Rin if I smell one more tear I......" He yelled and then stopped mid sentence Rin was giving him a look that he had hoped he'd never have to see on her pretty face. The look victims gave him the moment before he put them out of their misery. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a small voice much like Rin's childhood one.

"L-lord S-S-Sessho-maru, please S-stop......you're hurting M-me." Rin whimpered.

He dropped her onto the bed, as she landed on her knees he grabbed her chin and jerked it upwards. "Like I said you will go to my brothers....." he whispered through gritted teeth. As he released her she toppled face down into her pillows once again crying as softly as she could, clenching and unclenching the fine fabric of the pillowcases. He headed for the door, until one loud sniffle caught his attention. He turned to see her, but this time he _saw _her. She was still lying face down in the pillows, her frail body racking with sobs.For some reason spots of wine were splattered upon her clothes, and was that glass he saw glinting in the soft light coming in through the window? A pang of guilt hit him, he _was_ creating her worst night mare. She had been _alone_ when she met him, _alone _when she died, _alone _when he went about his patrols, She played _alone _in the garden, and now she was going to be _alone_ amongst love. The word stabbed at him like a knife _alone...alone...alone... _He suddenly ripped his eyes away from her, and stormed out the door towards the library. Jaken, who was helping to remove Kaira's body to another, more respectful place, saw him coming down the main staircase. Leaving it to the other servants he, followed at Sesshomaru's heels.

"My Lord may I ask if you are going to revive Kai's sister?" Jaken asked, but was given no answer. "My lord?" he stopped abruptly as the library door slammed in his face.

Inside Sessho-maru paced furiously, racking his brain trying to sort out his emotions and his present state of sanity. He swiped at a vase of white roses sitting on a table, the vase crashed through one of the large glass windows, sending roses and porcelain to there deaths one story below. He then proceeded to kick over various tables and chairs, until one particular armchair caught his eye. It was the only one Rin would sit in, as a matter a fact she had sat in it earlier. He had moments before kicked it over, but he wasn't interested in the chair itself, his attention was instead set on the little red book hidden amongst the springs. He stalked over to the chair and grabbed the book. On the front was the name " Rin" neatly written by the owner herself. He opened the book to the middle and started to read.

_May 4_

_Today Sessho-maru left me longer than he usually does, Inu-yasha and Kagome saw me on their way to the market, and stopped by to say hello. They have a child now, I think her name is Iryzoi. Kagome says that Iryzoi looks like me, except for her eyes she has Inu-yashas eyes, well the color at least, Inuyasha says they are shaped like Lord Sesshomarus, so if you ever make_ _Iryzoi laugh it's like getting Lord Sessho-maru to smile; which is rarity indeed._

_May 17_

_Today Kai and I went into the garden, he said he was going to show me how to prune the sakura trees, but he didn't bring any tools so he said we'd relax and look for pictures in the clouds._

_I want to tell Lord Sesshomaru that_

_June 1_

_I think Lord Sesshomaru knows my secret, Kai keeps pushing me not to tell him, Im really afraid that Kai will_

_June 26_

_Kaira doesn't know I bet if she did she'd be really mad, because he did it again! He does it almost every night now. I love him, but I want him to stop!_

Not making any sense of the last few entries, Sesshomaru left the library, and once again made his way towards Rins room. He thought to himself that hopefully she had stopped crying or that she might have gotten some rest since earlier. He made his way leisurely to her door and opened it, finding her at the vanity brushing her hair.

" Rin is there something you want to tell me? Like why some of the entries in this diary are not finished, or why they beat around the bush? What secret, is so terrible that you will not write it on paper?"

Rin looked at him through the mirror and silently started to cry again.

" I've also noticed that you are limping today.... did you fall?" he tried again with no response. "Rin im losing my patience......"

Rin turned from the mirror to look at him. " I...I ...he...we..."

" Your not making any sense! Spit it out!"

" Im clumsy Lord Sessho-maru....."

" you said "he" who is "he" " then a familiar yet unpleasant smell hit him. _Blood._

"Rin, you are bleeding......"

"N-no I-im not....." She said shakily, clutching the stool.

In that instant he looked down where hands were holding the stool, where her kimono met her thigh, a small amount of blood was starting to seep through. " Rin, lift your kimono, let me see...."

"NO!" She yelled clutching the stool tighter. " why should you care about my thighs!?"

"So it is your thighs?"

"Please just leave me _alone_!"

"No, won't I be doing that enough the next few months! Haven't I done it enough already!"

" what do you mean by that?!"

" Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

Rin looked as though her heart had broken in two again. _'Nothing' _echoed in her mind. Sessho-maru took this opportunity while she was stunned to grab her and throw her on the bed, he held her down with his left arm while pulling up her skirt with his right. She was yelling and cursing at him and trying to get away. The sight that met him made him seer with anger, someone or something had taken a small whip to her thighs, several cris-crossed gashes lay fresh and bleeding.

"Rin who did this?!"

"Why do you care?!" She yelled fighting in his grasp.

"Who, Rin!"

"It's Kai!!!! he beat me for....for...."

"HE WHAT?!!!" he fumed loudly, releasing her. Rin sat up and grabbed him by the collar, please My lord don't tell him I told you........please!!! He'll hurt me again!"

"Do you seriously doubt my ability to rip him limb from limb!" he shouted.

"No....." she said weakly.

"Why did he do it! WHY?!"

Rin started to sob again. " H-he said it W-was because I loved you T-to much, and that W-when I G-got old enough you would U-use me for P-pleasure......" Still holding on to his collar she bowed her head and stared through her arms at the bed. " he S-said that he'd make my B-body ugly so no other youkai would W-want me, but him.

Sesshomaru gazed down at her and whispered "Rin.......Did.....Did he touch you?"

" well H-he had to have W-when he beat me......"

"No Rin, below here......." he said as he laid his hand on her abdomen. He was met by silence."Rin, look at me......." when no response came, he gently lifted her chin with his finger.

"Rin, he'll never get near you again.........you can tell me......"

"It H-hurt.......S-so much my lord...." came the reply. "It......hurt...so...." She looked into his eyes there faces becoming closer and closer. He pushed her away. " No Rin, I cannot.......I cannot give you what you so desire, but I can keep my promise of killing Kai..." He said getting up and quickly leaving out of the door.

Rin, her eyes swollen and red, her clothes dirty, and her heart smashed into a million pieces, held her hand out towards him as he left. "Please........" she said "I don't want to be alone....."

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, and sighed. Then anger rose in his heart, when he reached the bottom of the staircase he bellowed "KAI!!!"

Kai came running out of the dining room. "My lord, please! please revive my sister!!!"

"YOU COWARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Sessho-maru's voice boomed throughout the rafters. He grabbed Kai by the collar, and threw him into the wall. "HOW MANY TIMES?!!!!" He extended his claw whip and wrapped it around Kai's neck slowly choking him, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU MAKE HER SCREAM MY NAME IN PAIN?!!!!!!!"

Kai gasped for air, clutching his neck. "My........Lord........"

"DIE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A YOUKAI!!!!" Sessho-maru screamed ripping the whip away, slitting his throat and killing him instantly. He then turned and left towards the front door. He walked out into gardens which sat beneath Rin's balcony. He heard a soft sniffling coming from above. She had come out onto the balcony, his eyes widened as he saw her climb onto the railing. She let out one last frustrated cry before hurtling herself towards the ground. Time seemed to stop for both of them, Rin closed her eyes as she waited for the impact. Sessho- maru leaped into the air and gently caught her in his arms. She looked up at him and thinking it was a dream she fainted where she lay.

Sessho-maru saw her body shiver in the cold as he held her. He laid her on the ground and stripped off his haori, gently wrapping it around her, and lifting her back up. He leaped towards the gate, and over it. Jaken came running out of the castle not far behind, with Sesshomaru's armor and swords, clanging in his hands. "Master wait for me!!!!!" he called after him.

Sessho-maru arrived at his brothers house just before dawn, still cradling Rin in his arms. Inu-yasha smelt him, waking up out of a dead sleep. "Kagome......wake up....." he said gently shaking her. "I think Rin has come early......."

Kagome shifted and sat up. "Ok, I'll go start breakfast...... you go out and greet her......"

"What! Why me?"

"He's _your _brother!" Kagome whispered "besides if you don't be quiet you'll wake Iryzoi up, and guess who's gonna deal with her grumpy attitude all day."

"Alright, fine!" he said kissing her quickly on the lips. "Good morning to you too..."

Inu-yasha walked to the front door and slid it open revealing a half naked Sesshomaru, holding Rin.

Not many words were exchanged as Sesshomaru, gently passed her over to his brother. " So I take it you got my letter?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded. "She is welcome here......"

" keep her safe...." he replied. "and when I have not returned for quite sometime.......tell.....tell her that I have passed on......"

"Sesshomaru that's cruel!"

"I know........but I'll keep providing for her through you....." he whispered and he turned to leave.

"One more thing Sesshomaru......" Kagome said appearing behind Inu-yasha."Do you love her?"

"No, I am not capable of loving a human." he said as if he was forcing it. "Also I ask that you take my haori and make a dress for her, She loves _me _dearly and besides the pendent that hangs on her neck I want her to have something that she feels safe with." and with that he walked into the dawn.

Inuyasha laid Rin on a small pallet and looked down at her pale form. "Yes, he does......" Inu-yasha said. " He loves her more than he can possibly comprehend and it's scaring him........"

"Poor girl......." Kagome said. "Looks like she took it rough, Me and Sango will take her to the hot springs when she wakes, that is if you and Miroku can handle the kids."

"Yeah No Problem" he said. " I'll go chop some fire wood for the cooking fire."

After he left, Kagome went about her morning duties, making breakfast getting Saru-kai up, and planning to go through the well to get more supplies.

In the other room Rin tossed and turned in her sleep, until one final scream tore through the trees making birds scatter into the skies.

Next Chapter: The Moonstone

Authors Note: well I hope you liked it, plz R&R.


	2. The Moonstone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, but forget about him I want Sessho-maru!

Thank you for the Reviews guys!

READ ME!!! If you want to contact me My email is: 

and if you want to be a permanent friend visit my online journal at my screen name is 0misskaoru0 the ends are zeroes.

Chapter 2

The Moonstone

Kagome and Inu-yasha burst into the room along with Miroku and Sango who had just arrived.

"Where am I?!!!!" Rin shouted.

"Your at my house" Kagome said calmly kneeling by her bedside and stroking the frightened girls face.

"Lord......Sessho-maru......" Rin whispered, instantly starting to sob.

She wrapped his haori tightly around herself, crying. Inu-yasha's eye's widened realizing what was wrong, he had seen it before a long time ago, a look, a simple look that Kagome had always had in her eyes before they confessed their love. Inu-yasha knelt on Rin's other side, looking at Kagome. She realized what he was silently asking her to do, she nodded smiling. Inu-yasha reached out towards Rin, grabbing her by the sleeve he pulled her into a warm and friendly embrace. Rin froze not really knowing what to do. She slowly started to relax and cry into his shoulder his hold on her tightening.

"This is all you wanted wasn't it Rin........" Inu-yasha said gently stroking her hair. "I'll get him back for you, don't you worry. He loves you Rin, I can see it in his eyes, and when he realizes it he'll come back and hold you just like this and more."

"And they call me the pervert!" Miroku said.

Sango slapped him upside the head. "Thanks for ruining the moment!"

"I was only trying to lighten the mood, my love" he said rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Sango glared at him and went into the kitchen. Inu-yasha released Rin, and looked her in the face. "Now, smile for me."

A weak grin replaced a frown, but that didn't seem good enough for Inu-yasha. He smirked at Kagome suddenly throwing Rin to the pallet and tickling her. Bursts of pure laughter filtered throughout the room. Satisfied Inu-yasha got up from the floor and went into the kitchen with Miroku.

Rin looked at Kagome. " Thank you I needed that........."

"No problem" she said. "Now how about we get to the hot springs?"

Rin nodded. Iryzoi and Miroku and Sango's twin boys came running through the door moments later. " See! See! I told you she was a pretty lady!" Daisuké proclaimed pointing at Rin. "I never said you were lying!" his brother Kohaku said.

After laughing and visiting with the children, Kagome, Sango and Rin made their way to the hot springs.

It was a warm day ; as were the springs. Their kimonos swayed in the wind as they hung over a tree limb, and laughter filled the air as the girls enjoyed themselves in a much needed bath. For a while Rin wouldn't speak for fear of looking childish amongst two grown women, until Kagome splashed water in her face.

"Hey you!" She said with a smile. "We wanna here about you!"

"Yeah we wanna know what it's like to live in a big castle, with servants?" Sango added.

"And about the great guy you have!" Kagome said splashing some more water at her.

"Well.....er......the castle....it's great. It's really big, but its not a Japanese castle......it's what Lord Sessho-maru calls a Celtic castle. It has beautiful tapestries and statues, theres even one of Inu-yasha's mother......and the servants........well it's nice to have someone there to take your every whim, but it gets kinda boring..........oh and I have my own garden! There are flowers everywhere, all kinds! My favorite are the Cherry blossoms because they fall like rain this time of year." Rin said getting more excited as the conversation progressed.

"And what about your boyfriend, is he as cold hearted as he looks?" Kagome asked.

"My What?" Rin said confused.

"Your.....um.......potential mate" Sango said having learned the quirks in Kagome's futuristic language.

"I....Wha.....who?" Rin stammered still confused.

"Sessho-maru!" Sango and Kagome blurted simultaneously.

Rin stared at them in shock. "We'll....he....we....never...."

"Mated? Oh don't worry that'll come later!" Kagome said.

"No you don't understand I....."

"So you have mated?" Sango asked.

"Yes!-Im mean no....."

"oh come on don't be shy." Kagome said. "Is he a good kisser?"

Rin burst in to sobs. "That's just it Kagome...........I've mated, but not with Sessho-maru, A servant made me lye with him and now he's dead for it! Im trying to make you understand, that there never was, and there never will be a: Me and Sessho-maru. Why would he want someone who isn't a virgin anyway!" and with that Rin turned facing a large rock and buried her face in her arms, sobbing. Her tears making small ripples in the steaming water.

"Oh Rin we're so sorry!" Kagome said.

"Well haven't you even told him you love him........" Sango asked.

"Yes! But he does not return it! It makes me wonder what my purpose was the past ten years......If he didn't love me Why did he save me every time I was captured? Or Stay by my bed when I was sick? Why did he care if I was well educated, or when I needed new clothes?! Im so confused........I wish he were here........I wish......I wish........" With her face still buried in her arms, Rin sobbed uncontrollably.

Kagome reached out to comfort her, but caught sight of a figure on the far bank, just over Rin's head. It was Sessho-maru. He politely gestured for Kagome and Sango to leave, and then turned to respect their modesty. The girls, quietly as they could, left the water, grabbed their Kimono's, and left. Rin did not notice this for she was in her own world of misery.

Sessho-maru after waiting a few minutes, turned to find Rin still sobbing, he jumped from where he stood and landed quietly on the rock above her head. "Rin." He said.

She froze, and began to cover herself. "Yes, My lord....." she said not looking up at him for fear of seeing him angry with her. "Look at me Rin!" Her head shot up, he was indeed angry with her. "Stop this now! You will make your self sick crying all the time, you've never uttered so much as a whimper when Naraku had you in his grasp why do you cry now!" He had left his armor and swords laying on the bank, to keep them away from the steam no doubt, But in a split second Rin realized that this was her only chance to get really close to him without getting hurt. She reached up and grabbed him by the collar, catching him of guard. She jerked downwards roughly making him uncharacteristically lose his balance, and fall on top of her in the shallow water. When they both came back up Rin looked him in his angry eyes and without hesitation kissed him firmly on the lips.

Sessho-maru looked at her in shock. "Rin I....."

"Please!" She cried. "Please, just once! Just one! I've never asked you for anything!" She hugged the palm of his hand to her cheek, her tears running in rivulets through his fingers.

Sessho-maru's expression softened, she was right, she had never asked him for anything. "Rin what......what exactly do you want of me?" he whispered. Silence seemed to slap him in the face as she bowed her head. "Do you love me my lord?

He stared down at the top of her head as she silently waited. He closed his eyes and swallowed the guilt that was forming in his throat. "No" was all he replied. Jerking his hand away from her, he leaped from the water and before she could turn to see him he was gone, swords and all.

"I wonder if Rin is Okay....." Kagome said, walking out onto the porch, adjusting the belt in her jeans.

"I'll go check on her" Inuyasha said coming around the side of the house with an arm load of fire wood. "Hey Miroku throw me my robe would ya!" He dropped the fire wood in its pile, and caught the red haori that seemed to fly out of no where. He looked Kagome up and down "where are you going?".

"Im going to restock our supplies...." She said. "I'll be back soon"

"Promise?" Inuyasha said.

"I Promise" Kagome said smiling.

"YOW!" Miroku yelled from behind the house. "Get back here you little heathens!"

Iryzoi ran around the side of the house giggling hysterically "DADDY! DADDY!"

Inuyasha held out his arms for his little girl. Some how she ended up on his shoulders yanking his ears. "Daddy guess what I did uncle Miroku?"

"She has somehow gathered the ability of Sesshomaru's WHIP WEAPON!" Miroku cried, finally appearing holding each one of the twins by the backs of their collars. " and these two thought it would be funny if they threw fire crackers at me!" Miroku was a funny sight indeed every hair on his head was smoking and a large rip in his shroud was no by doubt caused by Iryzoi's new found talent.

Despite the anger in her husbands face Sango let out an unadulterated cry of mirth. She fell to the ground in a fetal position laughing. "I told you! I told you!" She cried. "I told you they'd find someway to get into trouble with those things!"

"Well im glad you think it's so funny!" he said stalking towards Kagome. "Here! take these, before I strangle them."

Kagome took one in each arm, nearly strangling herself trying to keep back the laugh that was forming in her throat. They all watched as Miroku stalked back behind the house. "Well I'd better be off" Inuyasha said.

"Wait!" Kagome said setting The twins on the ground and running into the house, she came back out with Tetsuseiga and Sesshomaru's haori. "You'll be needing these." She handed them to him and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Daddy can I go with you?! Pleaaaaaaase!"

"Alright, but you have to be quiet on the way....."

"Okay!"

"Inuyasha no fights!" Kagome said.

Im not! Im just goin' get the girl remember?"

"Okay..." she said smiling, and watched him disappear into the forest with Iryzoi on his hip.

Meanwhile Rin had risen from the water and put on her kimono that she had washed earlier. She had cried so much until her eyes were swollen and slightly pink. She sat herself at the base of a tree and buried her face in her knees. Sesshomaru peered down at her from above, having jumped into the tree moments after running from her. 'I could.....just once.....show her the kind of love she'll never have.....' his mind contemplated. 'One kiss......just one.....that's all she's ever asked of me'

"Rin!" Iryzoi's little voice rang out through the trees.

When she did not answer, Iryzoi looked up at her father. "Daddy what's wrong with Rin? Why does she cry so much?"

Inuyasha put Iryzoi on the ground "Stay here....." he said smelling his brother. "Rin?" He said walking up to her frail form sitting by the tree. "Rin.......tell me what's wrong......"

"Why Inuyasha-Sama? Tell me what im doing wrong........" She said lifting her head.

Inuyasha knowing his brother was hiding above them said " He loves you......"

"No he doesn't! But I do! I love _him_ more than anything! Anything! All I ever wanted or all I'll ever want is..........is......." unbelievably she started to sob again.

"You want him to hold you......."

"Yes....."

"Kiss you......"

"Yes....."

"And to throw you on a bed and make love to you......."

"Yes......" she whispered.

"Then you are doing nothing wrong.......He is letting his pride get in the way of loving you......." Inuyasha said glaring upwards into the branches at sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood and held his hand out towards her. "Come shall we see what Kagome has brought us for dinner?" She nodded and took his hand. "Oh and I brought you something to keep you warm."

He handed her Sesshomaru's old haori, from behind his back. He helped her put it around her shoulders, and gave Sesshomaru one last cold look before disappearing into the forest.

Four months went by and slowly Rin started to relax and enjoy her stay at Inuyasha's . She loved to play with the twins whom Sango seemed to be the only one who could tell them apart. Iryzoi kept her busy by asking a million questions a day. One particular day at the breakfast table she asked about Rins mysterious necklace.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me....... he said it was his mothers" Rin said. "It's called a Moonstone."

Inuyasha nearly choked on his egg. "_That _aught to be your answer right there......" He said staring wide eyed at the trinket around Rin's neck.

"What do you mean?" she said puzzled.

Kagome put a plate of eggs and sausage in front of her and handed her a pair of chopsticks. "Don't you know what that necklace is?"

"No......"

"That necklace ensures your safety while he is away........Its sort of like a barrier so you can't be harmed by any other youkai" Kagome said sitting down and fixing Iryzoi's napkin around her neck.

"Yeah......only you or he can remove it.....and how strong the barrier is depends on how strong his love is for you He wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't love you." Inuyasha said with a big grin on his face.

After breakfast Rin busied herself in the garden, humming in happiness as she worked. Since she had came, the garden seemed to produce more than ever cutting Kagome's trips to the future in half. She had even showed Iryzoi how to grow her own little garden of chrysanthemums. Iryzoi had taken them to wearing them in her hair. Rin enjoyed telling her stories about when she was her age how Lord Sesshomaru would purposely stop to make camp by fields of flowers just so she would have some where to play. She told her about her many adventures even about the times when she had been captured by Naraku.

That night, Rin lay in bed thinking about her childhood days, when she heard voices coming from another room.

"Is she asleep?" The first voice asked.

"Yes" she heard Kagome's voice reply. "Should I wake her?"

"No I prefer she doesn't see me. I do not want her going into another bout of sadness."

Rin's eye's widened. She quickly sat up and removed her blanket, getting up she ran to her bedroom door and flung it open, her face gleaming with happiness. "Lord Sessh-" she started to say, but upon looking about the room she noticed that he was not there, and Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at her with sheepish looks on their faces.

"He heard me didn't he?" Rin whispered a tear slowly escaping her eye.

"Rin he just-" Kagome started to explain.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Rin screamed covering her ears. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HOW MUCH HE LOVES ME! I KNOW IM HERE FOR MY SAFETY, BUT IF HE LOVES ME _SO MUCH _WHY HASN'T HE SHOWN THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF AFFECTION! HE _CAN_ LOVE A HUMAN HE _CAN_!"

"Rin.....its not as bad as you think sweetie...." Kagome said.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU HAVE SOMEONE'S ARMS TO RUN INTO! YOU KNOW HE LOVES YOU! LET GO OF ME!!!"

Inuyasha had ran quickly behind her and hugged her tightly around the shoulders, he dragged her kicking and screaming into the front yard. "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! GET OUT HERE!"

A few moments of silence passed except for Rin's quiet sobs in his shoulder. "YOU'RE A COWARD SESSHOMARU! YOU ALWAYS WERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Inuyashas voice echoed back at him. He reached down and swept Rin into his arms. "I DON'T MIND HOLDING HER SESSHOMARU, BUT IT SHOULD BE _YOU........._It should be _you_......" he yelled repeating his last sentence in a whisper. He looked down at Rin, she looked so much like Iryzoi, with her hands fisted in his haori, her face covered as she cried her heart out. He whipped around and stalked back into the house. He sat on the floor with her, as Kagome came from the kitchen with a small bottle and a syringe. She extracted the medicine from the bottle, and knelt next to them. she gently inserted the needle in Rin's neck knocking her out instantly.

"That'll make her sleep for a while...." She said. "I just wish we could do more........"

"Yeah" Inuyasha sighed lifting himself and Rin from the floor. He walked to her room and put her in bed, he stared sadly at her a few moments before turning and leaving for bed himself. Three hours later Rin awoke. The house was quiet, the stars were still out, and they didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. She got up and wrapped Sesshomaru's haori around her shivering body. She walked quietly to the front door, and out leaving a small trail of her footprints behind her. The moon's reflection rippled in the water of the hot springs. Hanging the haori and her Moonstone on a low tree branch she looked around nervously before letting her Kimono fall to the ground. She walked about waste deep before hearing a twig snap. She whipped around covering herself and stared towards the tree, the silhouette of a man stood in the shadows.

"Lord......Sesshomaru?" She asked half hopeful half terrified. When he didn't answer she tried again, "Lord Inuyasha?"

"Im not any of those men, _precious_........" the figure breathed.

"Who.....who are you?" She asked.

"There's no need for introductions...........all you need to know is that we're going to have a little fun, you and I." he said pulling a knife and coming out of the shadows. Rin gasped in horror, it was Kai.

"Your dead! Im dreaming, this isn't possible!" She said backing further into the water.

"Your mistaken precious, this is _very_ real. Now come on out of the water, _we can look for pictures in the clouds_." he hissed.

"No!"

"Very well.......you see your Moonstone......Sesshomaru puts all his being into that one little trinket, to keep your worthless hide safe. Safe that is......if it's _on_ you......and putting that power in that stone means keeping it there, and if such a large amount of his power is taken from him at one time, he dies. In other words Precious, If I were to crush this between my fingers-_" _he grasped the stone tightly. "Your so called lover would be no more....."

"NO!"

"It's your choice......why don't you come and play like a good girl......"

Rin took several steps forward, as did he. When she reached the edge of the water, Kai roughly grabbed her by her upper arm and backhanded her across the face. She lost her balance and fell backwards to the ground. Her bottom lip started to bleed and drip down her chin, a large whelp rose on her left cheek.

"That's for refusing to come out of the water!"

He dropped to his knees between her legs, smiling evilly ashe undid the ties to his hakama.

"No Kai......please.....not this.....it hurts......" She sobbed pleadingly.

"You deserve it you Wench!" He growled pinning her wrists to the ground, and positioning himself on top of her. "You make a sound, one sound, and I'll kill him!"

He drove himself into her, She nearly bit through her bottom lip to keep her screams in as he panted lustfully at her neck. After several minutes, he lifted him self from her pale and shaking body, fixing his hakama. "Get up!"

When she didn't move fast enough he kicked her in the stomach sending her back to the ground. She coughed up blood. He grabbed her by the hair bringing her up to his level, and roughly threw her against the tree, the bark digging into her chest. He pulled a short black whip from his sleeve.

"Don't move! Remember one sound!" he said again.

She clutched the sides of the tree as she heard the all too familiar whistle and felt the crack of the whip cut into her delicate skin. She made no sound, but her tears themselves seemed to be screaming from the inside. Soon the gashes became so numerous that the blood splashed in tiny droplets upon Kai's face as he swung again and again. The wind picked up, and Kai lowered the whip. He walked into her vison. "Had enough?....." he laughed. "No I don't think you have.......I think you deserve _this_!" and with that he crushed the moonstone into dust.

"NOOOOOO!!" Rin screamed her voice echoing through the trees. She fell to her hands and knees sobbing.

"Farewell _precious...._" he said coldly.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat high in a tree miles from Inuyasha's home, Inuyasha had called him a coward, and he was right he should be the one to hold Rin. He was slapped out of his thought by a familiar , but terrible smell, blood, but not just any blood _Rin's blood_. He jumped gracefully out of the tree and hurried in the smells direction, but it wasn't at Inuyasha's home it was slightlyeast, that's when Tenseiga exploded, nearly blowing him off his feet. As if he didn't notice it he kept running, he reached the hot springs to find Rin naked, bloody and filthy lying in a pool of her own blood. She was still alive, as he gathered her up and quickly ran into the water. As he got deeper his stripped his clothing, throwing it not caring where it was landing.

"Rin!........" He said his voice showing signs of panic.

She suddenly tried to get away from him, kicking and thrashing about. He tried to restrain her without hurting her any more than someone or something had already done. One of her arms got free and she landed him a loud one over his left cheek. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it next to her. "Sesshomaru!!!!!" she cried. As he walked deeper into the water, and lowered himself and her jerking body into it.

"Rin it's _me! Sesshomaru!_" He said as she screamed again. "Look! Look at my eyes!"

He pulled her against him, putting his forehead against hers, and locking their gaze. She stared fearfully into them for a few moments before calming her body. "Rin who did this?" he whispered bring his hand up to stroke her bruised cheek.

"Kai" She choked coughing up more blood.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Did.......he....."

"Yes......." she whispered.

He cradled her in the crook of one arm, while reaching under the water and ripping a piece out of his hakama with the other. Ringing it out when he pulled it came from the water he gently cleaned the blood and tears from her face. He gently worked the twigs and leaves that had become entangled in her hair as she slowly fell asleep in his embrace. The crescent moon rode high in the sky, all that could be heard was the slow breeze working its way through the trees, and the gentle trickling of water as Sesshomaru bathed is injured charge.

"Sesshomaru......." A calm and cool voice seemed to echo behind him.

Sesshomaru froze, he had heard this voice before, but long, long ago. He slowly turned clutching Rin protectively. As his eyes focused on the bank they widened. "Father!......" He half gasped half shouted.

Next Chapter: Congratulations......I think.....

Hope you liked it plz R&R


	3. CongratulationsI think

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter three

Congratulations............ I think

"Hello son...." Inutaishio said with a smirk on his face bending down to pick Sesshomaru's haori from the ground and throwing it towards his son.

Sesshomaru caught it mid air and stood wrapping Rin in it securely. He looked at his father with a stone cold face, daring to believe what he was seeing.

"You can't be real....." he said, clutching Rin tighter, she let out a small gasp of pain in her slumber. His grip loosened automatically, his gaze quickly turning towards her face. He looked at her a moment and then back to his supposed father, and back at her again, the realization hitting him in the face like a bucket of cold water. " She's a servant!" he said quickly but not loudly, gazing at his father.

"Indeed....." Inutaisho said, smirking with a know all look.

Sesshomaru watched his father closely as he slowly made his way out of the water. "How are you here?" he asked putting the back of his hand to Rins forehead.

"Ah, well you see, It was a mistake when I made the Moonstone for your mother. The Moonstone was made from Tenseiga which like the sword it protects it's owner from harm. Well when your mother was on her deathbed she gave it back to me in hopes that it would protect me the way it had protected her for so many years. I failed to realize that with her death her love would not linger for long. Like the sword it may save you from demonic power attacks, and dying, but physical contact it cannot Hence the arrows that killed me, second of all even if arrows had not been shot at me, maybe if I would've told Iryzoi about it her love might have saved me. When I died the necklace absorbed my soul, and I have been trapped there ever since. I have been in a dream like state for the passed 200 years and have seen everything among you and Inuyasha......"

Sesshomaru glared at him menacingly. "Just who do-"

"She's beautiful......" Inutaisho interrupted calmly changing the subject. "I have seen what has befallen her.....both by you and the cowardly bastard who raped her. You are the only one who can mend her shattered heart."

Sesshomaru turned away from him. "I refuse to spawn another abomination of our bloodline....."

"Even if the child is part of the woman you love?" Inutaisho said reasonably, crossing his arms.

"Who ever said I _Loved_ her!" Sesshomaru said angrily still not facing his father.

"_You_ did when you rescued her all those times, _you_ did when you stayed by her sick bed,_ You _did when you fed her, or clothed her or educated her, and _YOU _did when your well kept and icy demeanor was demolished in panic for the first time when your eyes laid sight to her battered body!" his father scolded him harshly.

Sesshomaru walked away swiftly "she has a fever I must get her to Inuyasha's mate"

"There you go again......" Inutaisho said with a knowing smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru just kept walking, his mind set on one thing. Inutaisho followed him swiftly among the trees, as the moonlight danced with the shadows. Kagome's voice echoes on the wind.

"Rin! Rin?! Where are you!"

As Inuyasha's house loomed out of the darkness, Kagome was on the porch in a long white nightgown, hands cupped around her mouth yelling. She spotted Sesshomaru coming up the path, practically leaping off the porch towards them. "Inuyasha! She's back!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the trees, "I smell blood What happened?!"

When Kagome reached the pair, the stench of blood was apparent to her too. "God......lets get her inside." she whispered. "Inuyasha fetch me some boiled water! Hurry Sesshomaru!"

They hurried onto the porch and through the door, Kagome instructed Sesshomaru where to lay Rin and to stay back. Moments later Inuyasha came in with the steaming water. Throwing on his fire rat robe he ran out the door "Im going to get Miroku!"

Kagome set to work bandaging and examining Rin thoroughly, she looked up at the door as Iryzoi came through it rubbing her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Iryzoi go back to bed sweetie. Mommy is helping Rin she's sick."

Sesshomaru's back was towards Iryzoi as she came behind him not listening to her mother. "Daddy!" She said happily holding her little arms in the air. Sesshomaru not realizing she was addressing him did not turn around. "Daddy?" Iryzoi said again pulling on his pant leg. Sesshomaru turned his head to look down at the child. "You're not daddy.........gasp mommy! Mommy! He has them too!"

"Has what sweet heart?" Kagome said.

Iryzoi gestured yet again for Sesshomaru to pick her up, causing him to raise and eyebrow at her. Kagome looked at the pair and smiled. "You might as well get it over with Sesshomaru, she'll climb you if you don't."

Sesshomaru hesitantly reached down to pick her up. Not accustomed to ever having to pick Rin up when she was this age, she just hung there in his grasp staring at him. Iryzoi giggled and brought a finger to his cheek where his stripes were. "See mommy! like me! But your hair isn't like mine.......mine is black" she said as if he were blind. "You look like daddy! What's your name? Mine is Iryzoi!"

"Lor- Uncle Sesshomaru....." He said with no expression, secretly curious and amused. His amusement heightened when Iryzoi yawned and he caught glimpse of two tiny canines peaking through the rest of her teeth. At that moment Inuyasha decided to walk in followed by Miroku still in his night clothes carrying his staff. Kagome jumped to make sure Rins body was totally covered, as Sesshomaru set his new found niece on the floor. She ran towards Inuyasha and jumped into his arms, buried her face into his neck and fell asleep. Inuyasha glared at his brother a few moments before shoving past Miroku and out the bedroom door.

"Kagome What happened?" Miroku said. Kneeling by the futon he gently picked up Rin's Icy hand.

"I don't really know.........Sesshomaru?" Kagome said rubbing some kind of salve on Rin's bruised cheek.

A low growl issued from Sesshomaru's throat. "She was raped........and beaten......." he breathed.

"Oh no........." whispered Kagome.

"I can smell him! I can smell him all over her! I can smell him as if he is here!" Sesshomaru growled getting angrier by the second.

"Well it's going to be there if he raped her Sesshomaru...." Miroku said.

"No! This is different, I would have smelled this before, the other times.....I know the smell is his, but for it to be this strong he'd have to be in this room!"

"Calm yourself brother! It is life........it is the smell of life, she is pregnant." Inuyasha said leaning against the door frame.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to take air in or let it out. An enormous pressure built in his chest and his eyes flashed dangerously. He stormed out of the house and into the yard punching the nearest tree. Blood swelled up on his knuckles, as his body tried to heal them he did it again and again until his hands were a bloody mess.

Rin had been awake the last few moments, she sat up abruptly, as Sesshomaru stormed out of the room. "Lord Sesshomaru........" she said hoarsely. She tried to get up, but Kagome held her shoulders. "Leave me! I have to get to him!"

"No Rin you're still too weak! You'll reopen your wounds!"

Rin looked at her with eye's that seemed to show every bit of torture she had ever went through. "PLEASE! Please understand!" She cried. Kagome reluctantly let go of Rin's shaking form as she slowly grabbed the haori and slipped her arms through it. She grabbed Miroku's staff and pulled herself up. Miroku let go of it as she hobbled through the door past Inuyasha. As she came onto the porch she saw Sesshomaru punching the tree, blood dripping down the trunk in rivulets. His body was shaking, and his eyes were as red as the blood on his hands. The staffs rings made jingling noises as she slowly made her way to the edge.

"Rin do not go any further! He does not know you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Not listening, Rin tried to step off the edge of the porch and instead tumbled face first into the grass. Inuyasha rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. "Rin he is lost to you at this moment, in his anger he will not recognize you, he could kill you!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders and trying to shake some sense into her.

"I'm willing to take that chance........what hurts more a quick death or loving someone! you of all people should know!" Rin said angrily jerking herself out of his grasp. She leaned heavily on the staff and limped toward Sesshomaru as everyone else in the house came out on to the porch. Time itself seemed to hold its breath as Sesshomaru noticed her. She stopped arms length away from him, his eyes still glowing in fury. She reached her hand out to him and without warning he grabbed her by the wrist and slung her up against the tree as the staff hit the stepping stones with a loud cling. His bloody hand locked around her throat. She coughed and gasped trying to get his hand away, but in his mind he held Kai in this lock of death. His mind echoed with words...........

_I win.....she's mine......I got to her_

_before you did......she is unclean...._

_She is now unfit to bear your children_

_.......It is her fault........she is a harlot.. _

_Punish her.......beat her.......KILL HER....._

He squeezed tighter on her throat. Releasing her wrist he brought his hand up to make a fierce blow to her head that would surely kill her. "Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously, as one came off the porch and the other jumped from the trees, but Sesshomaru did not hear them he heard a voice the voice of a little girl......

_Lord Sesshomaru look at the flowers! Do You See?!......_

_This one looks like your eyes!........._

_Im in the garden!......_

_promise you'll come back........You won't forget me will you?......._

_I've never asked you for anything!...._

_I don't want to be alone......I love you...._

_I love you....._

"I LOVE YOU!" Rin managed to scream even though her wind pipe was being crushed. Sesshomaru's claws stopped merely inches from her face. The red dissipated from his eyes, his pupils returning to normal. His eye's widened at the sight before him, and he let her go as if her very skin had burned him. She fell to her hands and knees at his feet, coughing and gagging. She looked up at his face at the sound of his knees hitting the ground. Still staring into his eyes she shakily reached for his hand clutching it gently. Her tears slowly fell and dripped to the end of his claws; the small and numerous cuts visibly healing themselves. Inside her body ached with the knowledge of knowing what he was about to do.

"Any last wishes before I go." he said abruptly making her jump.

She shook her head as he pulled his hand from her grasp, and stood up without fault; he new she was lying. The sun was coming up and the first few rays of sunlight began to filter through the trees. He turned his back on her, forcing every step. Before he disappeared into the woods he looked over his shoulder and said " Happy Birthday Rin........."


	4. How Much Can The Heart Take

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Im sorry the last chapter was so short, I had Mid-terms this week and I have a lot of sewing to do! I am going to Ushicon! Im going as Kikyo one day and Rin the other. So please forgive me.

Chapter 4

How Much Can a Heart Take

Sesshomaru trudged out of sight, leaving a tearless Rin kneeling on the ground. Kagome came off the porch slowly. She knelt by the girl, grasping her shoulders and offering silent comfort. Rin shrugged her hands off quickly grabbing the staff and pulling herself from the ground. She stumbled forward, just as Inutaisho came out of the shadows. Rin Stumbled again, this time passing out. Before Inuyasha or the others could even think to move Inutaisho had saved her from hitting the ground. Inuyasha drew his sword in a large sweeping ark. "Who are you!" he demanded at the white haired demon holding Rin.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't know me would you..." Inutaisho sighed, Carrying Rin towards the waiting group. "I am your father Inuyasha..." he said with a smile.

"Why should I believe you?..." Inuyasha said suspiciously Raising his sword a bit more. .

"I'll explain later lets get this poor child in bed first." he said.

Kagome nodded and led Inutaisho into the house past a dumbstruck Inuaysha. Miroku turned to him. "I can't find anything bad in his aura...lets give this a try..." he said clapping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He walked into the house as Inuyasha followed. Kagome made everyone some tea as Inutaisho launched into his story.

"So you died and your soul got caught in the Moonstone?" Miroku asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes" Inutaisho said. "And I have seen everything about everything since then..."

Inuyasha rubbed his temple vigorously, "So you're my father..." he said.

Inutaisho nodded. "Inuyasha I apologize for-"

"This is my mate ' Kagome'..." Inuyasha said quickly cutting him off.

"Ahhh so you did fall in love with her..." Inutaisho said with a grin.

"I thought you said you saw everything?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, well only what I needed to see, unfortunately Since the Moonstone was in Sesshomaru's possession, I could only see what was going on in your life, when he was near you...So it was hard to keep up." Inutaisho paused a second and looked around the room as if trying to locate something particular. " I don't by any chance have any...Grandchildren?" he asked hopefully.

Inuyasha left his place quickly and shot into another room. Moments later he returned with Iryzoi half awake in his arms. Iryzoi surveyed the room and laid eyes on the strange man before her. Her eye's lit up. "Uncle Sesshomaru!" she cried.

"No this is your grandpa sweetheart." Kagome said.

Iryzoi struggled in her childish way to get to the floor. Inuyasha released her and she walked straight up to the man who was smiling as if he had possession of the Shikon no Tama. "My name is Iryzoi!" she said throwing her small arms around his neck. Tears came to his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

Miroku's eye's widened. "How could someone so loving, father something so unaffectionate..." he said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried.

"Not you! Your brother!" Kagome and Miroku said simultaneously, As Inuyasha crossed his arms and sulked. After a few minutes of watching his father and his daughter, without looking away he asked "So what are we going to do?"

"About what?" Kagome said turning her face in his direction.

"About Rin..." he said.

"Well the best we can do is make sure she has a healthy baby, and make sure she doesn't go into depression."

Inuyasha nodded and got up from his place, I'll go and get the box of baby things from your mothers.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru reached the base camp on the outskirts of his lands by midday. Looking like a stray (no pun intended) that had just come out of one of the dark alleys in a nearby village. Suka a well known and respected fire demon warrior, looked up from a bowl of miso soup he was eating. "Where have you been? And what happened?" he asked casually.

Sesshomaru stalked past him, and the other demon soldiers, taking no acknowledgment of their stares.

He pulled up one of the many trap doors, hidden in the damp earth. As he disappeared beneath it, Suka narrowed his eyes. "I smell a human girl on him."

Down below Sesshomaru set about lighting the torches in the small cavern that served as temporary living quarters. Jaken appeared out of the shadows in the corner, holding Tokijin, new armor, and a fresh set of clothes. "Lord Sesshomaru...may I inquire what-"

"Raped!" he barked sitting down harshly on the edge of his futon, and covering his eyes and forehead with one hand. "Rin...was raped..." he whispered.

Jaken lay the items on the futon next to him. "Beaten?" Jaken asked smelling the blood.

"And pregnant..." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken bowed his head, fingering the fine fabric of the garments. "There is a wash basin in the corner..." he said quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded silently, taking his hand away from his face. "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go and see her...maybe one of your pointless quarrels with her will brighten her mood...and...today is her birthday, here." Sesshomaru said rummaging through a small satchel by the futon. He threw Jaken a purse full of gold. "Buy her anything a young girl could desire..."

Jaken looked at the purse in his hands and smirked.

" Miss Higurashi! Are you home?" Inuyasha called as he made his way through the front door of the Higurashi home.

"Ah my favorite son in law!" Miss Higurashi cried running out of the kitchen with an apron on and flour all over the right side of her face.

"Im your only son in law..." Inuyasha said smiling and embracing the woman. " Do you know where you put Iryzoi's baby things at?"

Miss Higurashi widened her eyes in surprise. Inuyasha quickly raised his hands in front of himself. "Oh no, not yet! It's for someone else...but don't worry there'll be more for you to spoil soon!"

"Get busy!" she said playfully smacking him in the shoulder with an oven mit. Inuyasha blushed all the way up to his ears.

"There in the top of Kagome's old closet."

"Rin, come on sweetheart, you have to eat, your gonna have a baby... isn't that wonderful!"

Rin turned her face into her pillow and started to sob. Miroku looked down at her and shook his head. "You think I should get Sango? Maybe having more women in the house will comfort her...Especially

on her birthday." he muttered. "Which puzzles me why did you summon me in the first place."

"Well when we thought she was out cold I didn't want her going into and unbreakable sleep, but before I could tell you she woke."

"Ah, I see, I'll go and get Sango before the twins drive her insane." Miroku said walking from the room.

"I didn't know today was your birthday Rin...we can have a small celebration if you want...Inuyasha went to get you some things for your baby..." Kagome said trying to make small talk.

"I don't want it! I don't want the child!" Rin screamed into the pillow, pounding her fists into the futon.

At that moment Inuyasha appeared in the door way with the box. "I got it, and your mother sent...some...cooki...what's wrong?"

Kagome pulled herself from the floor and grabbed the box from him setting it on the floor. She ushered him out the door and closed it. Outside she told him what Rin had said. "How could she say a thing like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel so helpless...how is she going to love a baby that looks like someone she hates..." Kagome said shaking her head.

Inside the room Rin felt ashamed, she carefully pulled herself into sitting position, and looked down at her stomach. It had grown just a little bigger already since that night. She guessed it was because it was hanyou. She looked at the box intrigued by the soft pink fabric peeking out of the top. It felt really soft as she touched it with her fingers. She was so caught up in what she was doing, that she hadn't noticed Kagome watching her through a crack in the door.

"You'll be needing those..." Kagome said coming through the door.

Rin looked as though she'd got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Kagome knelt by the box smiling. She opened the top fully exposing a pink blanket, and a small assortment of baby clothes and toys. She started taking items out and setting them in Rin's lap.

"They're so tiny..." Rin whispered.

"Won't seem so when it's coming out of you..." Kagome said laughing at the look on Rin's face.

After a few minutes of watching Kagome fold clothes an discard broken toys. Rin looked at her, "I lied Kagome...I do...I do want a baby...I just wish it could have been done right...like the way you and Inuyasha made Iryzoi..."

Kagome looked at Rin sadly. "Im sure you'll find someone who'll sweep you off your feet..."

"Who's going to want a used woman and her bastard child Kagome!" Rin snapped.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes; normally she would have been angry at Rin's remark, but deep in her heart she new the young girl was right. "Im sorry Rin..." she whispered and left the floor leaving the room quietly.

Hours passed and Rin stayed in the same place same position staring at the door. A loud knock sounded throughout the house suddenly making her jump out of her trance. Jaken's high pitched voice made it's way to her ears. Kagome opened her door moments later with a big smile on her face. Someone is here to see you and he's got a mighty big surprise for you!"

Rin turned away and buried her face into her pillow. Jaken pushed past Kagome with a blue silk Kimono on that was obviously for Rin, and a fan with cranes imprinted on it with real feathers. "Happy birthday Rin!" Jaken said.

Rin slowly turned her face in his direction. Jaken put the fan in front of his face and batted his eyes daintily. "Happy Birthday!" he tried again. "This Jaken has brought Rin gifts!"

His face fell disappointed when she turned her head the other way and did not respond. After a few moments of thinking in he let out a sigh. "Alright! When you have the baby I'll take you to see him..."

A long sought smile crossed Rin's face as she practically tackled him with a bone crushing hug. "OK...gasp...this...Jaken...gasp...needs air..."

She let him go quickly. "Thank you Jaken!"

Jaken shook his head. "Now come and see what this Jaken has brought you from Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wait! Here Rin put this on" Kagome said throwing Rin a long white cotton dress which laced up the front.

Jaken left the room, as Kagome helped her into it and laced it up. "What about my shoulders?"

"What about them?" Kagome asked, straightening the back of the dress carefully over Rin's bandages.

"They're not covered, these straps don't cover anything..."

"A kimono would aggravate your injuries..." Kagome said linking arms with her and helping her out of the door.

When they made it to the front porch Rin nearly lost her balance at the sight before her. Ah and Un was pulling a rickshaw full of silk kimonos, boxes of ribbons and combs for her hair, beautiful jade jewelry, packets of flower seeds, fans, and slippers embroidered with precious stones and rich pictures of cranes and flowers.

"Jaken..." Rin breathed as Kagome helped her up to the cart.

Jaken beamed proudly. "Happy birthday! Lord Sesshomaru sends his utmost apologies...oh and this is from Jaken" he said handing Rin a package from behind his back.

Rin took it from him, gently pulling the ribbon and letting the thin paper fall to the ground. She unfolded a white silk baby blanket with gold embroidery along the edges. "Thank you Jaken...say the same to Lord Sesshomaru for me..."

"Why are you still sad Rin?" Jaken asked looking from her to the cart.

"Jaken these things...are for a princess...a _youkai _princess..." She said looking down at the ground.

Jaken jumped down into Sesshomaru's hideout. He was so furious he was shaking from head to toe.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried throwing his hands in the air.

"What is it Jaken..." Sesshomaru said more than asked.

"It's Rin..." Jaken said relaxing and losing his anger like air out of a balloon.

Sesshomaru jerked his head in Jaken's direction. "What's wrong with her!" he demanded.

Jaken sighed heavily. "Lord Sesshomaru...She thanks you immensely for the gifts, but she still feels worthless..."

"Sigh...What else do you want me to do!" Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth staring at the floor.

"I don't know My Lord! A warm embrace might do her some good instead of the horrible bruises you inflicted on her neck! I could smell you all over them!" Jaken said angrily.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. "I _hurt_ her..." he whispered.

Three months passed and the bigger Rin got the more depressed she became. It was a hard task to get her to come out of her room, and an even harder one getting her to eat. Once Inuyasha had to hold her down while Kagome force fed her. The rainy season was coming in and more and more days were filled with heavy rain with thunderstorms at night. One particular night Everyone in the house went to bed early. Kagome had asked Rin if she would mind Iryzoi sleeping in her room and Inutaisho had disappeared mysteriously four days earlier. Rin lay on her back rubbing her belly listening to the sounds of Iryzoi breathing next to her. Amongst the wind blowing through the open window, a slight thump made its way to her ears, then another, and another, and then the muffled cries of Inuyasha's name.

Realizing what was going on, she blushed. Quickly turning over she pulled the blanket up to her neck and let the tears flow. The next morning Rin decided she would go for a walk. She was the first one up and somehow managed to get out the door without Inuyasha hearing her. She brought a small knife with her, just in case Kai showed up unexpected. Tiptoeing until she got to the lake, she sat near the tree where it had all happened. She sighed and started to draw pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Rin..." A familiar voice said from above.

As she snapped her head up he dropped down in front of her.

"Lord s-" she choked.

"Rin! Haven't you learned by now that in order to be safe you have to stay _where _it is safe!"

"But, I-"

"Move!" he yelled pointing his clawed finger in the direction she came.

"I just wanted to see you!" she shouted running back towards the trail.

He stared coldly at the spot she had been for a few moments before it hit him. "Rin! Don't run!"

As he quickly turned in her direction, her head had snapped back in response to his call, not watching where she was going her foot caught on a loose root and her body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

He jumped by her side, quickly but gently flipping her over. She lay unconscious, as a pool of fluid and blood soaked her clothes and the dust around her. He gathered her up and shot towards Inuyasha's house.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he burst through the door.

Kagome came running out of her bedroom door covered only in a sheet. "What's all the...Inuyasha! Go and get Sango and Miroku!" cried running back in to the bedroom pulling a robe on. As she was coming back out Inuyasha cruised out the front door.

"Put her here!" Kagome said pulling Sesshomaru into Rin's bedroom and pointing to the futon. As he set her gently down the pristine white sheets turned a frighteningly crimson. On the outside he remained as calm and seemingly uncaring as ever, but inside he was falling apart, because he already knew.

Rin awoke with a blood curdling scream, that made Inuyasha flatten his ears against his head as he came in to the room with Sango and Miroku at his heals.

"Inuyasha take the children in the next room." Kagome said. "Sango Go and boil me some water, Miroku find me lots of clean towels and my medicine kit. Sesshomaru...hold her hand..."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her shaking form, he could smell blood, pain, and _fear. _He grasped her hand, as she squeezed it tightly. "Hold on Rin, just hold on your gonna have a beautiful baby in a few minutes" Kagome soothed, as Rin let out another cry of pain. "Just listen for its cry, when you here its cry everything will be all over..."

Sango came in with the boiling water followed by Miroku with the towels and medicine kit. Amidst the steaming room, Rin's weak cries of pain, and the sounds of Miroku's prayers and blessings, Kagome encouraged her to push. Kagome knew that the end was near, except for one thing, the baby's feet were coming first. She nearly panicked, slowly and patiently she worked most of the child out, finally Rin felt a final jolt of pain as the baby separated from her womb. Sesshomaru, quiet through the whole ordeal, looked down at Rin who passed out in one gentle motion.

When she awoke four hours later, She groggily looked at her surroundings, she was clean, newly dressed, and no one was to be seen.

"Kagome?" She called hoarsely. Kagome came bursting in. "Oh...your awake."

Rin became excited. "Is it a boy or a girl! Does it look like me! Can I hold it!"

"Rin..." Kagome said tears threatening to fall.

Rin's face fell. "Kagome...where's my baby?..."

"Im so sorry Rin...Im so sorry..."

"no...no...no" She breathed over and over.

"Sesshomaru took him and will have him b...buried in your garden."

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. All For You

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: hey you guys, sorry it's taking me so long I'm trying to pass my senior year, I appreciate all the reviewers who are sticking with me, I would individually thank you in my chapters but it's kind of hard when I type the story on one computer and upload it on another. So anyway thank you and enjoy the story

All For You

Sesshomaru stared at the tiny grave that lay amongst the exotic flowers of Rin's garden. He had carried the body himself, and had the servants bury it offering a small amount of prayers. He sat amongst the roses for hours, pondering things that were unknown to those outside the stone walls.

"_You will come and that's the end of it!_" Inutaisho shouted.

"_Why should I be present at the birth of a half breed!_" a younger teenage version of Sesshomaru argued.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed heavily at his memories.

"_It's a boy!_" the mid-wife exclaimed as Inuyasha came into the world screaming. According to Inuyasha's mother it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

Sesshomaru stood and leapt gracefully over the wall Jaken lay sleeping peacefully against the garden door.

"Jaken..."

Jaken sat up all googly eyed. "Where's my toe..." he said half awake shaking himself as he found Sesshomaru towering over him. "Yes, My Lord...yawn..."

"Go and prepare my quarters back at the camp for my return. I will be there tonight."

Jaken nodded sharply and disappeared towards the castle.

Meanwhile...

Rin lay on her stomach staring at the wall. She refused to talk to anyone, refused to eat, shunned sympathy, and physical comfort. Her door slowly creaked open with a soft knock.

"Rin..." Kagome said.

No answer.

"Someone is here to see you..."

Rin turned her face into the pillow, tears threatening to fall. She heard the door close.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said as he came around one side of te futon and knelt on the floor. He removed his armor and set it beside him.

There was still no answer as he watched her curl into a fetal position in the opposite direction he was facing. He could see her chest heaving, and hear the short breaths that signified that she was in pain.

"Where are you hurting?" He asked, carefully extending his hand to move some of her long hair behind her ear. She jolted at his touch.

"Please leave..." She whispered, trying to pull the blanket over her head, but failed due to him holding him tightly in his fist. She turned over meeting his eyes with an angry glare. "I asked you to leave!" she spat.

"And I asked where your pain was coming from..." he said calmly.

"I'm still sore!" she said angrily, putting her hand on her abdomen.

He reached for his armor, lying by his side. Her face fell. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"Keeping the agreement." he replied.

"What agreement!"

"You told me where you are hurting, now I am acting upon your wishes, I am leaving."

"No!" she cried,jumping forward seizing his wrist making him drop his armor with a loud clang. She pulled herself to her wobbling knees and bowed her head. "Please don't leave..." she pleaded staring at the bright marks on his hands and tracing them with her fingers.

He could see nothing but the top of her head; feeling the tears fall on his fingers. He pulled his hand away. "Rin I cannot." he breathed, standing and grabbing his things. Her fingers brushed ever so slightly against his pant leg as he walked out of the door. Rin wrapped her body crying silently.

Kagome was in the kitchen and did not hear Sesshomaru walk out of Rin's room., but she did hear the front door close. Expecting to see Inuyasha she came out of the kitchen, and upon looking across the room and seeing Rin kneeling in her doorway heartbroken. She shot onto the porch and across the yard.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted as she caught up with his stride. "Where are you going!"

"To camp..." he said solemnly.

"What about Rin! she said stomping in his path, making him come to a halt.

"She understands..." he said trying to move around her.

Kagome stepped in his way again. "No Sesshomaru...she doesn't."

He moved again and so did she. "Let me pass!"

"You could jump clean over my head! Why are you holding back!" Kagome yelled.

At that moment Inuyasha came out of the woods with Iryzoi following close behind.

"Kagome are you insane!" he shouted running up beside her.

"No, but I have a good notion your brother is!" She said crossing her arms. "Like I asked why are you holding back?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome with a slight snarl on his face. He whipped around stalking back towards the house. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile of victory. Taking Iryzoi by the hand and Inuyasha by the arm she said "Let's go visit Sango and Miroku..."

Sesshomaru walked back into the house, and stopped in the open doorway of Rin's room. She was now lying face down on her bed, her body racking with sobs. He walked to the side of the bed once again setting down his armor and sword.

"Rin." he said softly Kneeling on the edge of the futon.

She coiled away from him sobbing into her hands. "Leave me alone..."

"No Rin..." he whispered reaching his hand out towards her.

She slapped it away violently and stood up towering over him. " I hate you!" she shouted. "I wish you would have never saved me!"

"You don't mean that..." he said looking up at her with a hurt in his eyes that only she could make out.

"Go off and fight your war! Go and die on me like my parents, or my baby! I wanted it! I wanted it so bad..." she said falling to her knees sobbing.

He reached out and gently grasped her wrist. "Come here" he said soothingly.

"No!" she cried trying to pull away.

He quickly hooked his other hand behind her neck and pulled her into his body, holding her tightly as she struggled to get away, kicking and beating his chest with her fists.

He buried his face in her hair. "I am sorry..."

She fought throwing her fists and kicking some more, but to no avail she collapsed sobbing into the front of his haori.

"Why!" came muffled screams. "Why didn't it cry! Why...Why didn't it cry!"

"I don't know..." he whispered stroking her hair.

Her cries slowly diminished into exhausted sniffs and hiccups, her eyes blankly staring at the red pattern on his shoulder. He played with a lock of her hair, as he scanned the room. Her birthday gifts lay neatly in the corner unused, along with a small assortment of baby things. He looked at her and then back at the pile. He looked down at her, and moved her hair away from her neck.

_"I've never asked you for anything!..."_ the memory echoed. "_but Love..."_his mind thought.

"Rin...you _are _a princess..." He passed his claw over the junction between her shoulder and neck. "_My _princess."

He bit down on her neck as fast and gentle as he could. She shuddered as his fangs pierced through her delicate skin. She whimpered, but did not struggle. He felt the blood rise beneath his teeth, and slowly pulled his mouth away, leaving several small punctures that signified that she was his. She looked up at him in confusion from the crook of his arm, as he cleaned the wound with small dabs from his sleeve.

"Why-" he passed his thumb gently over her mouth silencing her.

She licked her lips, and bent her brow as he stared at her. "Forgive me..." he whispered as she fell into a deep sleep from the poison he had so secretly rubbed on her lips.

The next morning she awoke to find him gone. A white rose lay on the pillow next to her along with a note.

_I will come back for you, I promise._

_Sesshomaru_

She smiled happily shooting from her place, and out of her bedroom door. "Kagome!" she called as she ran onto the porch, right smack into Inutaisho's mid-section. He held her shoulders steady as she made to fall backwards, smiling so big he could have swallowed his ears. "Woah! Hold it you can't go any further until you tell me how the new Lady of the western lands is doing!"

A look of pure bewilderment passed over her features. "What are you talking about?"she said.

"What's all the noise?" Kagome said coming out of the woods with a basket full of berries. Inutaisho where have you been!" she asked walking over to him and Rin.

Inutaisho plucked a berry out of the basket and ate it." I've been staking out one of the battle camps in the eastern lands. They are planning to attack the nearby villages and possibly this area. I advise that you take a trip to the future for a while, I need to send Miroku and Inuyasha off to our base camp, we need more soldiers. Don't worry about Lady Rin, Ill keep watch over her." he said with a smile.

Kagome looked from Inutaisho to Rin, and back. A large smile graced her features. " Really! Oh Rin this is wonderful!"

After a few moments of staring at the lost look on Rin's face, they both looked at each other.

"Rin don't you know?" Kagome said.

Please R&R hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon. Sorry it's so short.


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: sigh don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a really cool figurine of Sesshomaru heh heh the sword comes out of the sheathe.

A/N: alright guys the reason this chapter came out so quick is because as of right now I have a week off of school bounces around The show must go on!

Behind Enemy Lines

Sesshomaru awoke just as the earliest raise poured through Rin's bedroom window. He had slept so soundly that he barely realized where he was until he felt Rin nuzzle her face into his neck. She would not wake up until noon he supposed. He gently removed his shoulder from under her and sat up and pondered the events of the night before.

_Rin became a dead weight in his arms, her breathing slow and even._

"_Forgive me." he said._

_He moved her to the bed, pulling up the blankets around her. He reached to grab his armor, but his hand stopped when he heard a soft whimper. He turned back to look at her._

" _No..." she squeaked. "Hurts..."_

_Seeing the distressed expression on her face he carefully placed his hand on her cheek letting his thumb caress her lips. After a few seconds she let out a contented sigh whispering "Lord Sesshomaru..."_

_He sighed himself as he let every bit of discipline he had ever controlled fall. He lay his head next to her on the pillow, lifting the blanket to slide under it. "Sesshomaru..." he corrected her in a whisper. Kissing her forehead softly, he wrapped his arms around her as she pushed closer to the warmth of his body. 'How many times did you cry yourself to sleep over me my Rin...' he thought. Contented he let himself drift off to sleep, and for the first time in his life he felt complete._

Carefully moving from beneath the blankets, he stood and walked to the corner of the room where her birthday gifts were set. He found a stationary, and proceeded to write her a note. He set it on the pillow next to her. As he was straightening his armor, he looked out of the window scanning the yard. He spotted a white rose bush resting by the edge of the forest. She had used some of her birthday gifts after all. It amazed him how a girl who had, had nothing, could have anything her heart desired, and still want nothing, but flowers, sunshine, and...love. He hopped out of the window and cut the prettiest one he could find with his claw. He climbed back in and knelt by her, placing the rose on the pillow and a soft kiss on her lips.

He quietly walked out of the house, sheathing Tokijin, as he walked down the steps. He sniffed the air for Inuyasha, and found that he was a short distance away, and safe to leave Rin alone. He walked into the forest taking a last glance at the house behind him. For about an hour he trudged towards the camp. Jaken was probably half out of his mind by now looking for him. A sound no louder than a whisper of wind reached his ears. In one swift movement he unsheathed Tokijin and swung to meet the abrupt clash of his sword against his fathers.

"Woah! Is that how you greet your old man!" Inutaisho said sheathing his weapon.

"Learned from the best..." Sesshomaru said with no expression.

His father eyed him suspiciously, and started to circle him like a vulture. "Something is...different about you..." he said putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

Sesshomaru followed him with his eyes. "What?..."

"I can't quite put my claw on it but..." he said looking upwards and tapping his cheek with his finger.

Sesshomaru glared at the other dog demon. He was toying with him. His father knew _exactly _what was different about him.

"Does the fact that I am mated to a _human_ bang the gong dear father?..." Sesshomaru said disdainfully. He did not like these silly games.

"Ahhh, that's it..." his father said with the smirk on his face that looked so much like Inuyasha he wanted to swipe it off with his claws.

"I must be on my way if I want to reach the camp before dark..." Sesshomaru said. "Where are you headed?"

"To Inuyasha's I've been staking out the other camps in the eastern lands, the guys will fill you in when you get there."

Sesshomaru turned to leave sheathing his sword.

"Uh one more thing son..." Inutaisho said." catching him by the shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned his solemn face towards him.

"Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru nodded once sharply. "Very much so..."

"Have you told her?" Inutaisho mused crossing his arms.

"Not yet..." Sesshomaru replied.

Inutaisho sighed, and put his hands on his eldest shoulders. "Before it's too late son...before it's too late..." he dropped his arms and walked past him in the general direction of Inuyasha's home.

Later on...

"Know _what?_" Rin said throwing her arms out to the sides. "You two have been acting strange for ten minutes!...as a matter of fact Lord Sesshomaru too! Would someone clue me in on my life!"

Inutaisho let out a low laugh in his throat, and put his hand on Rin's shoulder. She hissed through her teeth in pain and jolted backwards. Kagome smirked and handed the basket of berries to Inutaisho.

"Rin I know that this is really private, but since you are a human I need to make sure that it's not getting infected." Kagome said reaching forward to peel back the neckline of Rin's Kimono.

A small amount of dried blood surrounded several small puncture wounds. Rin's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, as Inutaisho peered over Kagome's shoulder to get a better look. She turned a crimson color when he said through a mouthful of berries. "He got...Gulp...you pretty good didn't he..."

"Would you quit eating the berries!" Kagome said snatching the basket away from him.

"I could bring you the entire bush if you like." Inutaisho countered.

She went back to inspecting the mark, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha grabbed her side playfully. "What are you guys staring at?" he said looking at the object of interest standing in front of them. "That's a love bite alright!"

Rin bit her bottom lip, and was suddenly very interested in the floor. Kagome, realizing Rin was extremely embarrassed, pushed her into the house and toward her room. Once inside she set the berries down and closed the door. "I'm so sorry sweetie, here if it makes you feel any better." Kagome

said lifting the collar of her shirt up, to reveal the scar of a similar bite mark. "Inuyasha is guilty too..."

"Why did he bite me anyway?" Rin said taking small and nervous glances at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "In a relationship where the male partner is at least a hanyou. He gives the other partner a bite mark, signifying to other youkai that she is his, in other words his wife."

Rin's eyes went wide, and she pressed her fingers to her wound, to make sure it was all real. She looked at Kagome in astonishment. " You mean...I am...We are?

"_exactly_." Kagome said. "Now how about we go grab Sango and Iryzoi and go down to the hot springs for a nice bath."

She was greeted by a series of long sought smiles and laughter. As Kagome suggested they greeted Sango later that morning after breakfast and set out towards the hot springs. Kagome kept making a fuss because Iryzoi kept running ahead. Sango slapped her arm playfully. "Let her be. She has...Iryzoi what's wrong?"

The child was standing stock still as if listening to something. She suddenly turned and ran to Kagome, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her back towards home. "Mommy, mommy! Danger! We have to go get daddy!"

"That will not be necessary..." said a calm a cool voice stepping out of the shadow of the forest.

"Kai..." Rin breathed.

"Correct Precious..." Kai said taking several steps toward them. "Don't try calling for your mate Priestess I'd have you dead before the sound even left your own ears."

"What do you want Kai!" Rin said bravely moving in front of her friends.

" _you_..." he hissed.

Rin thought about her options a few seconds before taking a few steps forward. Kagome stared horror struck as Kai grabbed her and put a knife to her neck. He snapped his fingers and before the other girls could react several youkai came out of the woods and grabbed them. They proceeded to gag them and tie their hands behind their back. Rin felt a slight pressure against her neck and everything went black.

She awoke in darkness with her hands bound. She concluded that she was in some sort of stone room when she sat up and felt a stone wall behind her. "Kagome?" she called into her black surroundings.

"Over here..." she said crying.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"They took Sango and Iryzoi about an hour ago..." she choked.

"No..." Rin whispered. "Come on we have to get these bindings off!"

"No use..." Kagome said bitterly. " they used a small plant Youkai called snake weed, your bindings _know _when you're trying to get away so when you do their bodies release tiny fangs that in turn release poison which in large amounts can kill you."

"But don't you think it's worth sa-" She was cut off by a loud thump and bright light filtering in ten feet above them.

"Get in there!" a man's voice shouted from above, as Sango landed in a heap at Kagome's feet. Sango screamed in pain. The door slammed above them and they were poured into darkness once again.

"Sango are you ok!" Kagome said worriedly, scooting in the direction that she remembered that Sango was in. "What did they do to you! Where's Iryzoi!"

Sango felt Kagome near and struggled to sit up, but only got as far as getting her head in her best friend's lap. She was sobbing and holding her right arm. "I think my arm is broken...I don't know where she is...I want Miroku..." she said sobbing. "They...they..."

"They _what_ Sango?" Kagome whispered. After few minutes of listening to her persistent sobbing it dawned on her. "Oh Sango...No..."

The trap door opened again and this time, one of Kai's minions dropped down into the cavern, holding Iryzoi. "Mommy!" she cried as the guard dropped her in Kagome's lap. He then walked in Rin's direction, grabbing her by the arm. She winced in pain as her wrists twisted in an unnatural way. He walked underneath the opening and passed Rin up to another youkai. Above ground her bonds were cut and she was brought to another cavern amongst the whistles and cat calls of other soldiers. The guard opened the hatch and ordered her to climb down the ladder. She descended it slowly trying to control her fear. She was suddenly jerked backwards by her hair and thrown to the floor. She looked upwards into Kai's face and started scooting away.

He advanced on her, reaching down to touch her cheek. "So beautiful..." he whispered.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she screamed, jerking away from his touch.

The outburst earned her a backhanded blow to the same cheek , and a bonus nosebleed.

"You would do good to obey your mate!" He said through clenched teeth.

"I belong to Sesshomaru!" she yelled roughly pulling the collar of her Kimono down to show proof. "He is the only mate I'll ever have!"

Kai's eyes widened in rage. He picked her up by the front of her Kimono and threw her on a cot at the far end of the room. "I'll teach you to talk back to me..." he said, slowly undoing the ties to his Hakama.

Meanwhile...

Inutaisho and Inuyasha were sitting on the porch playing Shoji, when Miroku came stalking up the path with Kirara following close behind.

"Hey Guys have you seen Sango!"

"Yeah, she left for the hot springs with Kagome, Rin, and Iryzoi." Inuyasha said taking one of Inutaisho's pieces "Why?"

"Sigh...we had a fight today in the village, when Daisuke grabbed a woman's butt. She thought I had put him up to it." He said sitting on the porch.

"Did you?" Inutaisho asked.

"No! Absolutely not!" Miroku defended. A few seconds went by and then he suddenly jumped up. "Did you say the springs!"

"Yeah, Why?" Inuyasha said his head snapping up.

"I was just there and it didn't look like anyone had been anywhere around there today!"

"Were the twins with Sango?" Inutaisho asked, getting up so fast he knocked the Shoji board over.

"No, I left them with Kaede."

"Let's go! We have to get to the camp before sundown!" Inutaisho yelled shooting towards the forest.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsuseiga and followed in pursuit of his father, Miroku doing the same with Kirara.

At the camp...

"Im going to Kill him!" Jaken shouted brandishing a ladle at Suka.

"Pipe down old toad! Sesshomaru is not a pup anymore he can take care of himself..." Suka said pushing the steaming soup ladle away from his nose.

Jaken stomped off towards the pot of soup boiling over, and threw some sand on the fire to calm it down. A distant crash in the bushes stopped all movement in the camp. "Lord Suka! Lord Suka!" they heard the voice of the young spy and messenger Shinta barreling through the brush. Sesshomaru came walking in just as the boy appeared, panting for breath. "Lord Suka the enemy is taking hostages!"

"Who!" Several soldiers said simultaneously.

"They have your mate Suka; Lady Tomomi , and Lord Taro they have your daughter! I waited to see what they would do and about fifteen minutes later I saw them bringing in three more women and a little girl I do not recognize! They've also captured my sister, and other women I recognize as many of your kin!"

"What did the little girl look like?" asked Sesshomaru's calm voice.

"She had stripes on her face much like yours, and now that I think of it one of the women smelled very strongly of _you_!"

"Rin..." he said under his breath, planning to run in the other camp's direction.

Suka stopped him, by standing in his path. " They will fair better if we act as if we know nothing at this point. There will be a battle at the Takanabi rice fields tomorrow. I have a feeling they will use the safety of the women we love against us. With any luck...we'll be able to save them or die trying."

With the enemy...

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed as she was dragged away from Iryzoi and Sango, and into the filthy hands of over fifty hungry soldiers. Hungry in the sense that they weren't hoping for a four course meal.

"She's a pretty one..." one of them hissed.

"Yeah I bet she tastes just as good..." another laughed running his hands down her body as several others held her at bay. She spit in his face, and got a slap across her's.

"What did you do with Rin!" she yelled ignoring her throbbing cheek.

"Oh the boss is taking good care of _her_." he said. "Tie this one up! We'll take turns!"

They dragged her away kicking and screaming, while down below in Kai's chambers Rin was doing some screaming of her own.

"Where is their hideout!" Kai bellowed at her grabbing her hair at the nape of her neck, and tilting her head back to his eye level.

"I don't know!" she choked.

"You lie!" he yelled as she was tossed off the bed taking the blanket with her. She tried desperately to cover her naked body as the short black whip came down upon her.

She screamed and backed into a corner, as the blanket was pulled off of her and the crack of the leather hit her delicate skin once again. He hit her until she couldn't feel her body to feel the pain. She went into her own world, blankly staring at the wall, as the sounds of the whip disappeared. She was back in her garden, fighting with Jaken, or reading a book in the library while Sesshomaru worked quietly at his desk. She came to abruptly when she was picked up and thrown into the far wall, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Had enough!" he panted. "Tanada! Get in here!"

The hatch opened and Kai all but threw her up to the waiting soldier. "Put her with the others, or have your way with her, either way get her out of my sight!"

The young soldier brought her to his quarters. She sat humiliated in the corner sobbing. He left for a few minutes and came back, with a pail of water. Handing her a sponge and a bar of soap, he turned toward the wall and sat down. "Sorry it's cold...they would have gotten suspicious." he said.

Startled she suddenly dropped the soap with a loud clunking splash in the bucket. Picking it back up she proceeded to wash all the blood, and other fluids she was to embarrassed to even think about from her body . The pink, soapy water poured down her body and pooled on the floor. After she was done he threw her a towel and an old haori to cover herself.

As she hugged the garment around her shaking form he came towards her in slow languid steps. "Don't be afraid..." he whispered. " Im a spy for the western lands, and I know who you and your companions are...you'll be going back to Sesshomaru tomorrow. I promise you that...by the way my name is Tanada." He stooped and gathered her up. Taking her above ground, she saw Kagome being pushed into their hopefully temporary prison.

"Don't call out to her!" he whispered quickly. "If the others notice you I'll have to hand you over to them."

Rin bit her tongue, and kept quiet as he dropped down into her prison. She scanned the room and noticed that Sango was really ill, as well as Iryzoi who was sitting in the corner with Kagome's head in her lap. After he set Rin down he walked over to Sango who was out cold. He lifted her up, and turned to Rin. "There is some bread hidden in the sleeve of your clothes. Feed the little one." He jumped out and closed the hatch behind him.

The camp...

"Damn!" Inuyasha said embedding a rock into a tree.

The party had arrived at the camp right before nightfall, and upon learning the news they were devastated. Miroku took to sitting on a log by himself, with his head in his hands, while Inuyasha paced back and forth like a caged lion, trying to control his anger. Down in Sesshomaru's quarters, Inutaisho was silently consoling his eldest, even though he was standing fifteen feet from him with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru grabbed the wash basin with one hand and shattered it against the wall.

"I should have been there! If I would have stayed with her none of this would have happened!" He shouted. He slumped into sitting position against the wall. "I should have made love to her..." he whispered exhausted, from his anger.

The night dragged on as everyone no matter where they were, thought about the ones they loved. Until the crack of dawn where soldier after soldier, warrior after warrior, got prepared for the battle ahead. Prisoners prayed for their mates, their fathers, and brothers, as they wallowed in a pit of misery.

The hatch opened above Rin's head. She moved out of the way as several guards came down, one by one dropping from the hole. She was bound by the hands, as were Kagome and Irizoi. They let Sango go without bonds as she was so sick she didn't know where she was anyway. They were pulled into the sunshine and loaded on to a cart with several other women and children. Kagome held tight to Iryzoi, while Sango was tossed into Rin's lap. Tanada had bathed her and splinted her arm. The crack of a whip was heard, and the cart was off.

They arrived at Takanabi rice fields, about and hour later along a rough road. As they bumped along they noticed that the soldiers were nailing wooden stakes in the knee deep water, the loud cracks of the hammers ringing through the air. The cart stopped and Sango was dragged away from her, and the first to be tied in sitting position with her hands above her head. Sango screamed when her broken arm was twisted at an odd angle, and then proceeded to choke as the water came up and submerged her face. So much movement in the water from the soldiers was making dangerous waves.

Iryzoi who had been quiet for most of the journey looked up into her mother's face. "Daddy's here..." she whispered.

Rin and Kagome looked at each other. Rin was the next to be tied to a post, then Iryzoi who had to stand on tip toe to keep the water out of her mouth. "Mommy!" she would cry every time the water lapped against her tiny chest.

Sesshomaru seethed in anger from his hiding place upon seeing Rin so roughly handled, and tied to a wooden stake. He could see her face full of fear, and frantically looking for him. Once she had looked right at him, and he regretted that he could not show her where he was. He could see that she was in pain, and blood was running down her arms from her ropes being so tight.

"Steady..." Inutaisho said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sitting in the tree's and waiting was getting quite boring to Inuyasha, and he had almost charged in when he saw Iryzoi being tied up. The poor child was crying and nearly drowning. "If you haven't noticed that's my baby out there, and I am _not_ going to stand by while I lose everything I ever loved again!" he whispered angrily.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku whispered. "Position yourself behind them..."

"What!" Inuyasha whispered back. Miroku was the center of attention now.

"Position your self behind them...they will be hiding behind the women, if you back up far enough, you'll be able to create a diversion with the Wind Scar, thus wiping out half their army and distracting the others while we each grab a hostage. If the women are far enough in the back they won't be harmed."

"What about Iryzoi and Kagome! I won't be there to-"Inuyasha argued.

"I'll get them." everyone turned around, to see Tanada. "I'll make sure they get out safe..."

Suka embraced him. "Welcome back brother..."

Later on...

"Is he in position!" Suka asked.

"Yes...on my count...ichi...ni...san...NOW INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled echoing across the fields.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled from somewhere in the distance. A blinding light covered the area as Suka's army rushed forward. This unfortunately caused a wave of water that rushed towards the hostages.

Rin coughed and gasped for air as water, rushed into her nose and mouth. She could make out Sesshomaru coming towards her, as the water came up again. She couldn't hear anything, but she tried calling out to him, being rewarded by two lungs full of water. She felt hands move to her wrists, and someone call her name before blacking out completely.

She awoke in a bed and room she did not recognize, but looked much like the ones Kai and Tanada had stayed in. She tried to move, but found to her dismay that her hands and feet were tied to the bed.

Things went through her mind like flashing pictures. He hadn't saved her after all...She screamed, letting all the pain of the past year plummet out of her into the small stone space. 'Why am I not allowed to be happy!' She thought. "Even for a moment..." she whispered.

The hatch opened and to her complete surprise Sesshomaru dropped down into the cavern. She was speechless as he walked over and cut the ties that bound her to the bed. " I tied you to keep you from hurting yourself in a fever dream." He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed her to throw herself into his arms, shaking and crying. He held her tightly closing his eyes to savor the moment. "Im so sorry Rin...I won't leave you again I promise."

"I love you..." she cried into his neck.

"As do I..." he whispered. After a few minutes of listening to her sobs he turned his head so that his chin rested against her cheek. "Rin...I don't believe I can kiss you when you hide your face so..."

She snapped her head up in disbelief and just as quickly he covered her lips with his. Gently coaxing her mouth open by rubbing his thumb on her chin, she let him explore her mouth slowly, and gently. They fell to the pillow, breathless as they were pulled apart. She gasped as he placed open mouth kisses on her mark and collarbone. His hands slid beneath the haori she still wore, running them down her sides, and coming to rest underneath her thighs. He settled himself between her legs, kissing her neck, and the valley of her breasts. It wasn't until she felt him reach down with one hand and untie the knot to his hakama, that made her become rigid.

He smelled her fear, and she began shaking in his embrace. She closed her eyes tightly, and jumped slightly as he touched her face. "Rin it will not hurt with me...I would die before I would intentionally harm you..." He whispered. Waiting a few moments, he stroked her cheek. " I understand...I'll wait until we are back at the castle..."

"But you-" she tried to say. He cut her off.

"Shhhhh...don't worry about me...Now go to sleep." he kissed her passionately once more before blowing out the candle next to the bedside.

Whew! This sucker was just a couple words shy of twelve pages. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!

Next Chapter: My Lady


	7. My Lady

Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha, do you think I would be posting an entire new storyline on a sight for FANS and in English no doubt...sheesh! I don't own it!

Chapter 7

My Lady

Rin awoke, lazily blinking her eyes at the bluish white light that was filtering its way through the edges of the hatch. Realizing that her foot was asleep she busied herself trying to get it untangled from Sesshomaru's limbs without waking him up. Sesshomaru on the other hand was indeed awake, and laughing inwardly as he was purposely making her task impossible to achieve. After several minutes she let out an annoyed whimper, and fell back to the pillow roughly.

"Something wrong?" He asked lowly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She snapped her head in his direction, and through the low light saw the large smirk on his face. "You...you were doing that on purpose!" She said glaring at him.

He let out a low laugh in his throat. "You would not want me to get cold would you?..."

"Please...I can't feel my foot anymore." She almost whined suppressing the urge to punch him in the arm.

He released her (reluctantly) and watched her curiously as she sat up and massaged her foot. After a few minutes of silence, he reached forward and placed his hand on her forehead." Your fever is resurfacing. You need to rest..."

She laid back down, and looked up into his face which was casually propped up on his fist. Her eyes cast downward nervously only for a moment, but he noticed it anyway. "What...what did it look like?"

She whispered.

"Did _what _look like?" he asked.

"The baby..." she said still whispering.

Sesshomaru stared at her a few minutes contemplating what he would say. "Like you...it looked perfectly human...no sign or smell of a hanyou...no sign that Kai was the father..."

Rin's eyes went into panic "My Lord I _never_-"

He cut her off abruptly by putting his fingers on her lips. "I know...and there is no need for such formalities anymore, It's Sesshomaru to you, that's how it should have always been..."

"You really would have let me get away with that?" she asked bending her brow.

He laughed deep in his chest. "My beauty, I would have let you get away with murder..." he said leaning forward to plant small kisses on her neck and then pulling her close.

"Lor...eh...Sesshomaru...will we ever...I mean will you ever...maybe someday...never mind."

"Wha-" he started to ask but was abruptly interrupted by Inuyasha opening the hatch door. "Hey, Sesshomaru! Jaken asked if he could see Rin!"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "Yes..."

He moved from beside Rin and swiftly picked her up bridal style. "I believe someone else missed you..." he said.

"I don't want to see anyone..." she whispered.

"I know...but Jaken may split in two from worrying about you..."

"Ha! Jaken worry about me!" she mused. "That'll be the day!"

"Today is that day..." he said leaping through the opening and coming to rest in front of Inuyasha.

The camp was in total disarray. Bandages lay everywhere, a couple spots of dried blood on the ground, some soldiers were sleeping others tending to others bandages, Tanada was helping Jaken stir a large pot of boiling bandages, and Suka knelt by the cooking fire boiling medicine herbs with one hand while the other lay in a sling. Jaken saw Rin in Sesshomaru's arms and flung himself in their direction.

"My Lady!" he squealed practically groveling at his masters feet. "This Jaken is so happy you are ok!" he said.

"Thank you jaken but you can call me Rin..." she said turning pink from embarrassment.

She looked around as a slight breeze made it's way through the trees. She spotted Iryzoi playing contentedly by herself with some dandelions, but Kagome and Sango were no where to be seen.

"Where are they!" Rin said a little frightened.

Inuyasha hung his head. "Kagome will be ok she just needs a little rest and some time away from everyone ...but Sango...she's not herself...she speaks and acts like a child...she doesn't even remember Miroku...although he is the only man she'll let near...I've never known Miroku to cry, but he did last night. He said that he would have rather lost her to death rather than her not know that he loves her. He said that every man should shed at least one tear, for the woman he loves."

Sesshomaru quietly stole a glance at Rin who was gaping in awe at Inuyasha's words. 'Could I cry for her...' he thought.

Rin turned her face up to Sesshomaru. "May I have some water?"

He nodded and a ladle of water was shoved in her face by Jaken. She took it with gratitude and ended up drinking eight of them before she had, had enough. She handed the ladle back to Jaken, as Sesshomaru started off toward the camp fire carefully sitting down with Rin in his lap. Suka looked up from the pot and nodded at them in greeting. "I see she has faired well..." he said pouring some of the broth in a bowl, and handing it over to them. Sesshomaru accepted the bowl and put it up to Rin's lips.

She drank from it hungrily from and gasped for air as he pulled it away. "Easy, you will choke..."

She looked into his eyes and slowly laid her head against his chest, waiting for his disapproval. When he only responded with a soft look in his eyes she settled in and fell into a light sleep. He handed the bowl back to Suka nodding his thanks. He looked up, someone was staring at him. His father was standing a few feet away, with his arms crossed smiling at him. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, but otherwise his expression remained solid ice. Suka broke this staring contest by asking "Where should we send them?"

Sesshomaru turned his face toward him. "The castle, they can stay at my home until the war ends, it will be safer to keep them in a place where we can know their whereabouts."

"Who is _them_?" Inuyasha asked walking over.

"The women." Suka replied. "They can't stay in the camp, it's too dangerous."

Inuyasha nodded and made his way towards Iryzoi.

"Jaken...go ahead inform the servants that I will be returning tomorrow, I want Rin's things moved into my room, and the number of guest rooms it takes to house theses women, cleaned and made for their arrival."

Jaken nodded curtly and set off immediately with his orders. Sesshomaru, looked down at Rin who was pale a sign that her fever was indeed returning. The many lashes she had received had not healed yet and moving her so much had irritated them, causing a need for a change of bandages. He lifted her up and once again retreated into his quarters. He lay her gently on the bed and rummaged through one of Jaken's many supply sacks. He found a bundle of bandages, and a bar of medicine soap. He went above to return with a bucket of warm water, he had Suka heat. He carefully undressed and removed the bandages from her body, letting each of the wounds bleed a bit before washing and covering them to escape infection. After he was done he dumped the water and discarded the blood soaked cloths.

He made to cover her with the blanket, when she opened her eyes in a panic. She looked frantically around the room as if searching for something.

"Rin what's wrong?" he asked. "Rin?"

The girl backed away from him into where the farthest corner of the bed met the wall. She whimpered and tears streaked her face. "Sesshomaru!" she called out.

"Rin, im right here..." he said calmly, realizing she was in a fever dream. He reached out slowly careful not to startle her grabbing her hand, and coaxed her toward him. He felt her tense and sensed her fear. "Look right here..." he whispered motioning to his eyes with his index finger.

She peered into them and instantly started to relax, letting him pull her from the bed and wrap the blanket and his arms around her. She sobbed for at least an hour before falling asleep in his embrace. He sat still as stone and refused to move for the rest of the day, holding her lithe form to ensure that if another fever dream occurred, he would be there to rescue her from the dark recesses of her mind.

The next day two parties set out on a trek to two different places, Suka had agreed to divide the women up between his home and Sesshomaru's. Rain clouds were gathering overhead, causing everything to become semi-dark. Tanada and another soldier pulled a large rickshaw, with the women going to Sesshomaru's castle laid out in it. Another rickshaw pulled by Inuyasha and Suka was to go to Suka's mansion. The trek was long and hard, and no doubt the rain didn't help with things either. Large animal hide tarps was draped over the tops of the carts, to keep the injured dry. Sesshomaru covered Rin with his haori before this was done. A soldier had looked at him oddly for this, and a implied why he had done it.

He responded dryly. "That is the best I can give her out here in the wilderness, but I vow that the Lady of the western lands will _never _have to be transported, unconscious or not in conditions such as these ever again."

The young boy backed off as if the youkai Lord would suddenly lose his demeanor and kill him. The day moved on and not another word was spoken even when Inuyasha tripped and went sprawling face first into the mud dropping his side of the rickshaw, Sesshomaru picked it up with out a word of criticism, and moved on in the direction of Suka's lands. They reached Sesshomaru's castle well after dark, their lanterns beaming like fireflies in the raven black night.

The castle was alight almost every window was lit proving that there was a large hustle and bustle going about inside. A servant yelled "Their here!" and almost instantly the large wooden doors swung lazily open with light gushing out onto the front steps.

Rin looked up groggily at Sesshomaru's face as he lifted her from the cart. She made a noise as if she was in pain and as he looked at her he realized that indeed she was, she was soaked in blood, and as the rain pelted her it ran off in pink rivulets down his arms. He shot towards the doors, ordering a medicinal bath to be prepared, and new bandages to be brought at once to his chambers.

Rin awoke very sore and very warm. She sat up weakly and looked at her surroundings. Sesshomaru was talking with Suka at a table at the far end of the room. "The rain was preventing me from smelling her blood..."

She saw him turn his head in her direction. "Your awake." he said getting up and heading towards the bed.

"Im in your room..." she concluded looking around again.

"Our room." he said gently pushing her back upon the pillows. "Don't move, I don't think I fancy my sheets red under the circumstances..."

She sighed heavily. "Im tired of laying down..."

"It has its advantages" he said smirking obviously forgetting who was standing behind them.

Rin blushed heavily and covered her face with the blanket. "Where's Kaira?" he heard her muffled voice say.

"Dead." he said reacting too quickly.

The blanket snapped downward a look of horror planted on Rin's face. Suka chose that time to leave feeling the tension in the room rise. "Why...how...when..." Rin said tears brimming her eyes.

"I got angry...and"

"You! _You_ did it! Aaah..." she yelled and then cried out in pain as she sat up quickly.

"Don't move."

"Why did you do it!"

"Don't move."

Not listening she sat up again only to do just what Sesshomaru had feared. Reopen one of her wounds.

She screamed.

"I said don't move!" he said forcing her back upon the pillow. "Do you want to bleed to death! If you were a youkai you-"

A look of hurt passed across Rin's face.

"Rin..." he breathed. "Im sorry..."

"Go!"

"Rin..."

"Just leave!"

He stared at her a few seconds before turning around swiftly and walking out of the door. Listening intently to her sobs as the door slammed behind him.

"Hmm...your first fight?" Suka said leaning against the door frame. "There will be many..."

"I make her so unhappy ..." Sesshomaru said. "Why did she choose _me_?"

"I think the question is why did you choose _her_?" Inutaisho asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Because I did exactly what I set out not to."

"And what is that?" Suka asked.

"I fell in love with her..." Sesshomaru said pivoting on his heels and leaving the others.

Suka straightened himself from his previous leaning position. "Well, I must be getting back to my home, and see how mymate is putting up with all those other women. Fair well." and with a flash of light resembling the sun in a mirror he was gone.

Inutaisho opened the door a crack and peered into the bedroom at Rin, who was sniffling and turned away from the door. "Lady Rin..." he said tiptoeing inside and closing the door.

She turned her head in his direction. "Yes?...sniff..."

"I have something to tell you that just might make you feel better." he said. "You may get angry at him, and he may get angry with you, but always remember that mark on your neck not only signifies his love for you, but is a contract that says you and only you have the right to bash him over the head if he needs it." Inutaisho said nearly laughing. "And believe me I've had my share of things bashed over my head, by both of the women I loved. What I am truly saying is you are his savior, his love, and every thing he's ever wished for. You are his Lady...

NOTE: Ok guys I want to apologize for taking so long, I was trying to pass my senior year, and Guess what I did pass! So now I'm off for the summer and can write more. I think everyone is going to like the next chapter which is going to be called 'The Forgotten Nursery' where Kai makes another unwanted appearance. I am also working on another project involving Rin and Sesshomaru, but it's in its planning stage, and I'm planning to finish this story first. Here is the summary for my next project.

THROUGH THE GLASS

In a modern day world where Youkai run everything, a secret organization called triple A Association of Adolescent Assassins, breeds humans specifically for inconspicuous political assassinations. Each human assassin has an assigned guard and Rin's just happens to be Sesshomaru. (Alternate universe/romance/ drama/ angst)


	8. The Forgotten Nursery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If you think I do, you need help.

A/N: hey guys I hope everyone likes this chapter, thank you for being so patient with me.

The Forgotten Nursery

It was almost two weeks after Sesshomaru and Rins quarrel in the bedroom. She would not speak to him and he had not slept with her since their night at the camp, nor had he kissed her or made any indication that she existed at all except to make sure she ate and stayed in bed. She was mad at him at first feeling hurt and betrayed, but then the loneliness started to set in like a dark rain cloud. When she awoke it was always quiet except for the normal sounds of servants going about their chores during the day.

Inutaisho came strolling in one day with a bouquet of flowers, that were obviously from Rin's garden. "Greetings!" he said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, where is he..." Rin said more than asked.

"He's in a meeting right now...you want to see him?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Can I get out of bed now?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Please! I haven't been out in days!"

"I'll take you to the garden, but you have to come right back in understand?"

Rin nodded thankfully and threw the blankets off, letting him lift her and walk out of the door. Servants bowed low when they saw them , as they moved through the halls and down the grand staircase. The sun shown brightly over the vast landscape of the castle grounds. Rin's garden lay in a Sakura tree orchard, which at the moment was teeming with pink blossoms again. Inutaisho smiled as he watched her eyes light up at the sight of something familiar. He set her on her feet in front of the gate and held her shoulders to keep her from stumbling. The gate opened with a loud rusty creak revealing a beautiful but overgrown garden. Ivy hung off of everything that stood still long enough, with various flowers suspended in mid air emitting a relaxing perfume like smell. Roses of all colors bloomed from hundreds of small rose bushes which were situated around a large marble fountain depicting a statue of a beautiful Youkai woman holding a water jug in which water would usually pour out into the large water basin. Inutaisho gazed fondly at it, gingerly picking a rose and throwing it in the still water.

"That..." he said motioning to the statue. "If you don't know already is Sesshomaru's mother."

Rin sat down slowly on a stone bench and nodded. "He told me, but only when I asked."

A few minutes went by, as Rin traced invisible circles in the palm of her hand. "Is he angry with me?"

"No, he may not show any emotion, but he's getting lonely."

"How do you know?"

"Heh, well for one thing he's my son so I can see things that only a parent could see...but he hangs around your garden more than any other place at the castle, he waits outside of your door every time you are fed to make sure you have eaten, and most of all he sits by your bedside every night and leaves at the crack of dawn."

Rin's eyes widened. "Every night? Why hasn't he said anything to me?"

"I thought you were angry with him?" Inutaisho asked knowing the answer.

"I was...but I can't blame him for wanting a Youk-"

"Shhh! No more." Inutaisho said smiling. "He wants _you_. Its just that it frustrates him when he has to wait for your body to heal and he can do nothing. I hate to bring this to reality, but he's going to lose you someday and it frightens him that he can do nothing to stop it...I think the thought of not being able to physically get to you is aching his soul. So in other words he's doing his best to keep from losing you before he has to..."

She didn't say anything, just nodded and looked around the garden. "Where did he bury my baby?"

"Over there, under that tree..." Inutaisho said pointing to the largest Sakura tree in the grove.

Rin struggled to stand, she resisted Inutaisho's help when he tried to hold her steady, and she wobbled her way towards a small marble stone. She dropped to her knees wincing at the slight pain she had caused herself. She let her fingers run slowly over the cool surface of the marble. "It blank..."she said.

"He said you'd name it sooner or later..."

"Kaira was my best friend...she never knew of the things her brother did to me, he would of killed her for it, but I guess that doesn't matter now...either way I lost. It was a boy and if it had been a girl I would have named it after her. I would have given anything to see her face when she learned of it, no matter the circumstances in which the child was conceived. She loved children, and she said that if she ever had a boy she'd name him Sutaro after her father. That is his name...Sutaro." Rin practically whispered the whole speech, with her head down and her hands wringing in her lap.

Before Inutaisho could respond however, Inuyasha came leaping over the wall, a mask of pure excitement on his face. "Kagome's Pregnant!"

"What..." Inutaisho said half confused.

"She's pregnant again your going to be a gr-" Inuyasha stopped his ranting when he saw Rin kneeling, with her back to them.

"Oh Rin im sorry..." Inuyasha said, his excited demeanor falling.

"It's ok..." she said stone like, but the dog lord and his son could smell salt signifying tears.

Inutaisho walked over to her and dropped to one knee beside her. He moved some of the hair away from her face, and lifted her chin upwards. "He will...just give him time...he is afraid you will not live through child birth."

Rin jerked her face away from his grasp. "No he's afraid of having a hanyou for an heir, that way Inuyasha could throw it in his face!"

"Rin I could have thrown it in his face long ago when he took you in..." Inuyasha said, maturity showing through his young face. " he raised a beautiful human girl, why not a hanyou..."

Rin bowed her head defeated. "I am sorry...Inutaisho may we go back to the castle?"

He nodded and stood, bending down to lift her with ease.

Back at the castle, Sesshomaru was sitting by Rin's bedside watching his father carry her from the garden, out of the window. He waited several minutes until the bedroom doors swung open, he stood up so fast the chair fell over backwards hitting the floor with a loud smack. It made both his father and Rin jump simultaneously, and look in his direction. Sesshomaru strode swiftly over to them and took her out of Inutaisho's arms. He turned swiftly away, and stormed towards the bed. Inutaisho backed out of the room, closing the doors.

Sesshomaru deposited her on the bed gently and jerked the covers up over her body. "I thought I told you to stay in bed..." he said cooly.

"I just wanted to go outside..." she whispered, playing with the fine fabric of the blanket.

"You could have hurt yourself..." he said a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's my body and if I-"

"Stay in bed!" he said angrily.

"Why!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I..." he whispered.

He then suddenly turned a stormed out of the doors only to be caught by the throat by his father "Where are you going!" Inutaisho whispered dangerously.

"To patrol my borders..." Sesshomaru said gritting his teeth.

Inutaisho pushed his son roughly against the wall. "You get in there and you tell her!"

"She knows..."

"Well you do a poor job of showing it! Do you know why she wanted out of that room! She didn't want out because she was tired of being in bed, she wanted out because she was hoping to catch a glimpse of _you_... She misses you son, open your eyes!"

Inutaisho backed away, and stalked angrily down the hall, leaving Sesshomaru standing outside of the door listening to Rin's sobs. He creaked it open a bit a peered in. He was tired of seeing her this way, with more tears in her eyes than smiles that he so loved to see. He left the door way, deciding he would sit in her garden to sort out his thoughts.

Rin sobbed for nearly the hour, face down hiccuping and sniffing into her pillow. The silence of the room weighed heavily upon her, making her cry more for the comfort that never came. Slowly she exhausted herself, her breaths becoming slow and even. Someone was singing, soft and low at first she thought it might be somewhere in the main hall, but upon realizing she could here the words clearly, she sat up and wiped the stray tears away from her eyes. She listened and looked about trying to focus on where it was coming from. She slipped off the bed, the bottom of her white gown falling to the floor. She walked to a particular part of the white wall that towered above her. She knocked on it roughly, sending a few chips of paint to the floor. She hit the same spot again, this time as hard as she could, making a deep hole. She had never known the walls of the castle to be so flimsy. She reached in all the way up to her elbow until her hand hit something solid and made of wood. She pulled her arm out an and through her full weight against the wall, it crumbled in a cloud of dust and left her on the floor coughing and waving her arms in front of her face. When the powder like substance cleared she looked up at a large wooden door bearing a wrought iron handle. She leaned against it and rested, laying in the bed so long had taken a lot of her energy. By now the singing voice had become louder. she caught hold of the handle and gave it a tug. The door did not open easily, making a loud creaking noise when it did.

She gasped loudly when she saw a figure in a long white kimono holding a small bundle and singing to it softly. Everything in the room was covered in dust, but the lady in white seemed not to notice this nor did she seem to notice that Rin had opened the door. She just kept singing to the bundle in her arms, and walking around the room. Rin slowly entered the room, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hello?..."she asked softly.

To her surprise the beautiful woman turned around, and smiled at her. Rin noticed that her eyes looked very familiar, but a smile didn't seem like the proper expression for those eyes, though the woman looked as though she smiled often. Rin felt frozen to the floor as the woman stopped mere inches away and held the bundle out towards her. Rin gently move the blanket aside to reveal a little pink nose, and sparkling emerald green eyes. Rin jolted and took a step back.

"Kai..." she breathed her breath caught in her throat.

"It's ok..." the woman said speaking in a cool but loving voice. "He never got to see you..."

Rin looked at the infant and then the mysterious woman. "That's...no..."

"He likes his new name..."

Rin backed away slowly preparing to run. "This is not...real..."

"Oh please don't leave!" the woman said, a worried look on her face. "You never got to hold him...he was human when he died..."

Rin looked up at the woman, and found that she was serious. Secretly believing that she was going insane she excepted the bundle and peered down again. The baby smiled at her and made a noise. Rin laughed happily tears coming to her eyes. She looked back up at the woman but she was gone.

Bewildered she looked around, and then back at the infant but discovered to her horror that all she was holding was a bundle of blankets, charred blankets. She dropped them with a small scream. She backed into something and screamed again when she turned around, the remnants of a crib stood broken and charred, with spikes of wood sticking out in odd angles. She stumbled backwards and tripped, hitting her head on a piece of a nearby table. She lay unconscious on the floor, for how long she didn't know, but she awoke warm and safe with someone rubbing a cool rag on her forehead.

"Don't move..." she heard Sesshomaru say as she tried to sit up.

To her surprise he was holding her in his lap, they sat in silence, with nothing but the sound of trickling water as he re wet the cloth in a small silver bowl.

"Sesshomaru?" she called playing with a lock of his hair.

"Mm?" he grunted staring at the bowl in front of him.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No."

She continued to play with a lock of his hair. "May I have a k-kiss then? ..." she whispered, and blushed slightly.

"No..." he said in the coldest voice she had ever heard. "You can have two..."

He smirked at her, and pulled her up gently, as to cover her lips with his. He caught one of her wrists and coaxed it gently around his neck, soon followed by the other. She gasped as he purposely fell backwards onto their bed pulling her fully on top of him. He put one arm behind his head, and the other securely around her waist. Her cheeks turned a rose colored crimson, as she felt him pull at the laces of her dress. She tried to pull away, startled.

He tightened his grip on her and caressed her cheek. "Im not going to hurt you..."

She stared at him a few seconds before he allowed her to sit up and straddle his mid section. She looked him full in the face, outlining the marks on his cheeks with her eyes, and marveling at the fan of white hair that lay upon the white bed clothes. She looked at his eyes only to notice that they were not looking at her, but at her shoulder where the strap of the dress had delicately slipped off. He brought his clawed hand upwards and played with it entwining it in his fingers loosely amongst the fabric.

He had a look in his eyes, that she had never seen before. A plain look of hunger that gave him the distinct look of a starved child. "What's wrong?" she asked thinking she had done something.

"Nothing..."he said, sitting up and pulling her closer to where she was now straddling his lap, and his face was now above her looking down. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Before she could respond however, he captured her lips in a heated kiss that ultimately lead to rather loud moan on her part. She suddenly broke the kiss and covered her mouth embarrassed. He hugged her to his chest and started to laugh. Not one of his normal laughs that he used to scare Jaken, but a genuine and deep laugh that rocked his body and could even be heard when he buried his face in her hair.

"And what mind you is so funny!" he heard her muffled voice say.

"You are going to punish me for all those times I have ever cursed humans." he said chuckling some more.

She looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "How?"

"Well lets just say, with a noise like that the whole of my borders are going to know that Lord Sesshomaru, hater of all humans, has mated one."

Hi guys, the Lemon will be in the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long I just got back from another Anime convention and I'll tell you what I have never had my picture taken so much in my life! My Kikyo costume was a big hit, and considering we had almost the entire Inuyasha cast in costume together was even greater! We had three Kouga's, three Kikyo's, a Rin, Two Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's mother Iyazoi, Inutaisho, Three Inuyasha's, four Sango's, two Miroku's, and many more. It was like having the press in your face fifty ppl taking your pics at the same time, I was blind for like fifteen minutes afterward! Oh and the person who asked me how to make a Rin costume I haven't forgotten about you! Well plz R&R and I hope to be back with the next chapter soon!


	9. Loving You

Disclaimer: never in my wildest dreams.

Loving you

"I want her, NOW!" Kai bellowed throughout the camp.

The western lands had won, every hostage rescued with no casualties. Kai was furious, stomping around throwing anything he could get his hands on. He grabbed one particular soldier by the collar and jerked him forward. "I want her back in this camp by tomorrow morning or I will personally remove your heart!"

"My lord, might it be better if we went after their friends, like say, his brother's family I have news that the priestess is with child..." the soldier said.

"No...I want her and her alone."

"Give it up cousin! You had your chance with that girl, but you blew it, and now you are jealous of the love she has for Sesshomaru, that could have been yours!" the soldier screamed in his face. "Your father would not have wanted you to act this way!"

Kai pushed his cousin away. "Bring her back." with that he stormed away to his chambers leaving the rest of the men to stare after him. Once inside he sat against the wall and covered his eye's with his hands, tears welled up and he let them spill over, not making a sound.

"_Kai! Look what I found!"_

_Rin came running around a rose bush with her hands cupped against her chest. She dropped to her knees in front of him and_ _held out her palms. A green shaped marble attached to a gold chain. "Here, it's the same color as your eyes, you can have it." _

"_Thank you" he said quietly closing it gently in his palm._

_He reached upward and pulled a flower from the Sakura tree he was leaning against and gently put it behind her ear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek..._

Kai made a small sobbing sound, his tears soaking the front of his haori.

" _ow...it hurts really bad" Rin said whimpering. "I know precious , I think a nice bath will make it feel better" Kai said inspecting her ankle. She had twisted it tripping over a rock in her garden. Kai picked her up from her bed and walked to the baths, handing her over to a woman servant as soon as he got there._

He choked on more sobs.

"_Ok, ready?" Kai said._

"_For what?" Rin asked wondering why he was grabbing her waist._

"_This!" he cried, picking her up and spinning in circles, her laughter etching itself into his memory._

He clawed deep gauges in the stone floor.

"_Kai can I sleep with you?"_

_Kai woke up to see a very scared and tearful Rin standing in his bedroom doorway._

"_Yes, but what's wrong precious?" he said sympathetically, getting out of bed and walking towards her._

"_I had a nightmare and Sesshomaru is patrolling right now so..."_

_He took her in his arms and cradled her close while she slept._

"She came to _me_..." he whispered. "Sought _my_ arms when _he_ wasn't around...I was jealous of her love for him, but I would never have laid my hands on her if..."

"_I can't find my tools, so instead do you want to go and look for pictures in the clouds?" Kai asked Rin extending his hand towards her._

_She looked at him curiously, knowing something was up, but put her hand in his anyway._

_He led her into the garden and sent her ahead to find the perfect spot to watch. While she walked away she heard the latch to the garden gate lock. She whipped around, staring Kai in the face._

"_W-why did you l-lock the door?" Rin stammered._

"_Rin do you love me?..." Kai asked, ignoring her question and walking in slow languid steps toward her._

"_Y-yes..." she said backing away not liking the look in his eyes._

_He slipped off his haori and let it fall to the ground. "Come here..." he said. Still advancing slowly upon her._

"_Kai what's wrong with your eyes? Why are you looking at me like that!" The young girl panicked._

"_You're so beautiful..." he said._

_Jumping forward he seized her and threw her to the ground quickly pinning her with his body. When she tried to scream he covered her mouth with his, and managed to get his hakama loose, and pin her hands above her head. Even with her kicking he managed to spread her legs with his. After a few minutes, of struggling her whole body went slack, she laid there, and let him take the one thing that proved she was pure. It hurt, but what hurt even more was the person who could have only asked, had forced her into giving up, the one gift she had been saving for him anyway. That was when she thought Sesshomaru could only look at her as a daughter._

"Why didn't you show it to me before! Before you made me hurt her!" Kai screamed into the tiny stone space. "She could've been mine...if only I..." he whispered, he sobbed in misery for hours after that.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe it!" Sesshomaru fumed, pacing angrily around his and Rin's bedroom. "If only they had signed that treaty then they would be in such a predicament with the mainland!"

Rin giggled from the bedside , seeing Sesshomaru lose his cool was one of her favorite things about him, especially when it was over a petty treaty. She hopped down from the bed and ran toward him catching him around the middle in a loving embrace. "Don't get angry, you can't fix everything..."

"I fixed your heart..." he said

"Yes, but my heart didn't have to sign a treaty."

He smiled inwardly at her and without warning picked her up and held her in the air. "What do you want to do today?"

"Me?" she asked shocked.

He nodded with a slight smile on his lips, and hugged her tightly. "Anything you want..."

"...can we read a book?" she said. "Together?..."

He had been expecting something more grand, but decided that having her in his lap with a smile on her face, was better than any other task she could have thought of, except for one other perhaps...

They made their way to the library, him listening to her jabber about flowers and whatnot. Once inside he locked the door. "What do you want to read?" he asked.

She skimmed the shelves with her eyes. "That one! The blue one." she said pointing to one that was just out of her reach. He reached upward with ease and grabbed it for her. He looked at the cover, _Magic Pendents and Legendary Jewels. _It was a western style book translated into Japanese. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

He sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace allowing her to curl up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder as she opened the book. She flipped through the pages quietly until she came upon the Shikon no Tama. "Look Sesshomaruit's the Shikon no Tama..."

He nodded quietly, reaching forward to turn the page. "And there is the necklace I gave you..."

"Im sorry it was destroyed..." she said.

"Nonsense, I'd rather have you than some necklace!" he said squeezing her a bit.

She closed the book and turned in his embrace, curled into a little ball, and nestled her face into his chest. "Im gonna die before you aren't I..."she said more than asked.

Sesshomaru felt a cold lump in his stomach, he refused to answer her, he believed if he didn't say it aloud, it would stay a myth, that it wouldn't happen, but deep down he knew, knew that she was going die one day. He just would have to make sure she wasn't alone this time.

"Lord Miroku, look!"

Sango was kneeling in front of Miroku, as he polished his staff. He looked up at her to find her pointing at a large butterfly that had situated itself on her nose. Her arm was now in a sling, making it difficult for her to do simple tasks. He looked at her sadly, for some reason she had reverted to a childlike state after her capture, referring to him as 'Lord Miroku' and playing like any other child.

Inuyasha came across the lawn holding Iryzoi on his shoulders. "Hey Miroku! Everyone is collecting in the main hall for and important meeting." he called across to him.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!" Miroku called back. "Come on Sango we have to go back to the big castle."

"I'm sleepy..." she said yawning.

He laughed "ok I'll put you to bed when we get there."

Meanwhile...

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked a servant.

"I saw him go into the library with Lady Rin." he answered curtly and bowed.

Inutaisho reached the library and found that the door was locked. He knocked on the door softly.

"Son you are needed in the main hall..." he whispered, knowing that Sesshomaru could hear him.

Inside Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's sleeping form. With ease he stood and lifted her. He pushed the door of the library open and met Miroku coming up the hall in the same fashion with Sango sleeping soundly in his arms. Inuyasha and Kagome were following not for behind.

"What is this? a party?" Inuyasha said. Looking at his brother and then his best friend.

"Im putting Sango to bed" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru nodded to show that he was doing the same. Inuyasha then scooped Kagome in his arms. "There now we all have our women, could we dump them in a bedroom and get to the meeting now!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "I don't want to go to bed!"

"Well it isn't my fault you're pregnant!" he said without thinking. "You need rest!"

"Excuse me, Inuyasha! The last time I checked it took two people to spawn little versions of you!"

Later...

"Attention!" Inutaisho's voice bellowed throughout the hall. "We may have had one victory, but their army is still advancing, and growing. You have one week leave, take this time to spend with your families...and if you don't have a family, make one! Bring back any person willing to fight! No one will be thought as a coward if they do not return..."

The hall of soldiers erupted into a loud murmur of conversation, along with their foot falls as they made their way towards the front entrance.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru next to him. "I saw the nursrey..." he waited a few seconds. "Are you going to..."

Sesshomaru nodded, "she would cherish it...just like mother..."

"I miss her..." Inutaisho said. "I wish I could just see her or Iyazoi just once more...I don't even know how I am here, my body died long ago, yet I can eat, sleep, and breathe like a normal living thing. I thought my soul would finally go to the other side when the Moonstone was destroyed, but...it seems fate has visited my doorstep again...keeping me from those I love..."

"It will be finished..." Sesshomaru said looking out over the main hall, surveying several servants. "Let it be known that no one is to come near my quarters, unless it is absolutely necessary."

He turned and strode away leaving Inutaisho smiling in his wake.

Rin was sleeping soundly, when he arrived at the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. Looking up at the nursery he nearly gasped in surprise, his mother was standing in the doorway holding an infant, and just as quickly as she had appeared she disappeared. He left the bed and proceeded to walk to the nursery door. He opened it and found that it was empty and just as burnt as it had been since he had found Rin there unconscious. Walking in a bit further he realized that a set of foot prints lay in the blackness of the once white marble floor. He recognized them as Rin's, but a second set caught his eye that was neither his nor his fathers. As he moved forward he stepped on something and looked down. The remnants of baby blankets lay at his feet, charred and ruined. One clawed hand reached down to pick them up but, no sooner did his fingers grace it, when a large and bright light erupted in the middle of the room. The blackness of the floor peeled away in a cloud of dust, various things such as glass lamps, and furniture pulled themselves together and returned to their original state, large showers of sparkling glass shot from the floor and formed the windows again, the curtains once destroyed fell in long, red velvet rolls from the ceiling to the floor. The normal white of the walls, bled slowly upward through the blackness, as if it were eating it away. The blankets in his hand made a slight whipping movement and fell limp and restored in his fingers. Candles and lamps burst into flaming light. All but the crib lay magnificently restored as he looked around the room expressionless, but astonished. He heard a noise and whipped around to find his mother standing in the doorway again this time without and infant.

"Hello my son..."her voice seemed to echo around him.

He just stared at her, not moving a muscle.

She came toward him and reached for his other hand, but it passed straight through and tears came to her eyes. "Oh how I wish I could hold you one more time...I love you so much..._Rin _loves you very much..."

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To show you the one thing Rin has always wanted more than anything else..." she said walking around the other side of the charred crib. "Here...take a look..." She pointed into the crib, with a slight smile on her face.

Sesshomaru walked up to the crib and looked in to find a baby boy sucking on his toes, and giggling amused. "I know she wants a child..." he said.

"Not exactly dear...a family...I see that she is afraid that once a child is born you will seclude yourself in order save face for having a hanyou as an heir..."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She knows how you feel about Inuyasha, and she was afraid to ask in fear that you would refuse any idea of having a child with her..." she said.

His mother reached into the crib and picked up the baby. "Make your choice..." she slowly faded away. Sesshomaru looked around, the room stayed repaired save the crib.

"Sesshomaru?" came Rin's voice from the doorway. She walked inside and gasped "what happened to this place!...Sesshomaru?..."

He was so deep in thought none of his senses had picked up her presence. She walked forward and grabbed his sleeve, startled he wrenched it away from her and raised his hand for a back handed strike.

She flinched in fear and brought her arms in front of her face. He stepped backward when he realized what he was about to do. "I am sorry"he breathed. "I did not hear you come in..."

She lowered her arms slowly, and looked up at him. She swallowed hard, and stepped toward him. "You saw her too didn't you?"

"My mother..." he said.

She nodded and placed her hand on what was left of the railing of the crib. She looked down inside and let a tear fall down her cheek. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and placed his hand over hers. "Yes..." he said.

The crib made a loud creaking noise and pulled itself together, returning to its original condition, but before she could gape in awe Sesshomaru lifted her in to his arms and headed back into their bedroom, the baby blankets falling to the floor.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, and stripped of his haori, letting it fall to the floor. She backed away from him, fear written plainly across her face. He reached forward slowly, and gently grasped her wrist, pulling her forward to kiss it. He knelt on the bed and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against himself, and putting his forehead upon hers. He brush her lips softly with his, and pulled away playfully when she went for the kiss. When he did this again she whined pathetically. Satisfied he gave her just what she asked for and kissed her deeply, running his hand up her thigh, tracing the raised scars with his thumb. He broke the kiss and paid special attention to the mark on her neck, kissing and nipping at it, at just the right moments. Grasping the laces of the dress Kagome gave her, he pulled the bow loose, and pulled them entirely out of the dress. He threw them over his shoulder, and began to slip the straps from her shoulders.

She suddenly covered herself and lowered her head in shame. He lifted her chin with one clawed finger. "You are beautiful..."

He grasped the skirt of her dress and slowly lifted it over her head, revealing her scarred body.

She made to cover herself again, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists. She refused to make eye contact, and bowed her head again.

"The lady of the western lands bows her head to no one..." he whispered cupping her face in his hands and turning it upwards. "Not even me..."

She stared at him a few moments before, timidly reaching forward and grasping the purple and yellow tie to his hakama. She looked up at him to find his eyes intently and softly positioned on her face. He rubbed her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "It is your choice..." he said softly. "I will not hurt you, I promise..."

The silk of the sash rustled as she slowly pulled the bow free. He kissed her again as he pulled the rest of his clothes off, and pulled her and himself beneath the blankets. She closed her eye's tightly, as he positioned himself above her. He slowly advanced within her, making her shiver slightly.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

Tears fell from the corners of her closed eyes. "No, Im just afraid..."

"Look at me." he commanded softly.

She did, and at that moment he rocked his hips into hers. She gasped, which earned her another thrust. He leaned forward and kissed her, now moving his hips faster and with more abandon. She moaned against his lips, and subconsciously wrapped her legs around him. The rest of the world was but a memory now, as they held each other.

She began to cry out his name, and dig her nails into his shoulders, but this wasn't enough for him.

"What's my name Rin?" he panted close to her ear.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out.

"What!" he said, grinding his hips into hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she corrected herself.

He hadn't expected this, but oddly enough it was extremely appealing to hear. He made her formally cry his name once more before whispering in her ear. "I love you..."

He went rigid and pulled himself against her, as she gasped loudly for the last time, letting him collapse on top of her. Exhausted he moved beside her and pulled her close. They fell asleep in each others embrace, forever bound to each other.

The next few days passed like a whirlwind, when Rin started to show unmistakable signs of being pregnant. On the third day, she ran into the library, where Sesshomaru and Jaken were in a discussion about the present war. As she burst through the door, Jaken opened his mouth to complain. Sesshomaru knocked him off of the edge of the desk on which he was sitting. "Yes Rin, what is it?"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's a girl! Inuyasha said I'm pregnant!"

Sesshomaru had already known this, but preferred not to spoil her surprise.

"Not another _girl_!"Jaken exclaimed.

Rin giggled, while Sesshomaru just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND UPDATES HERE:

HI everyone, so did your opinions on Kai change? Well I hope you liked the Lemon I try to stay interesting but tasteful. Wow now I have two ppl who want to know how to make a Rin costume. Well it's official I am going to another con in August. YAY! I can't wait, by the way the person who asked me where to find conventions, got to, and click convention schedule that will be your best source. Me, my sister, and my two best friends are going, Im working on my version of Sesshomaru's kid(hint hint) and it's going to look awesome! My sis is going as Kohaku and my best friends well I think (Archangelina aka veronica) is going as Zelda and Sheik(by the way if you like Naraku and Kagome pairing, go read her story The Sound of a Fallen Star.) My friend Jonathan decided he wants to go as Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin.. The person that asked me how to say Inuyasha's mother's name, to tell you the truth I don't know but I think it is ( ee-ya-z-wa). I have SO much sewing to do, and planning for my next con in January any Idea's for a good Inuyasha skit? I'd like to hear feedback on that. If I totally missed any question you have asked me, I apologize and ask that you ask me again.

Thank you Sincerely for your support, and if I don't leave as many reviews as I SHOULD, for you guys please understand that I have so many things to do, im slowly catching up on that though

anywho, get out there and write a story, I love to read so run your stories by me!


	10. Love is Never Lost

Disclaimer: If I could just own Sesshomaru I'd be happy, but Rin needs him so...oh well...waaaaahhhhh:(

Love is Never Lost

The iron handle of Rin's garden door creaked as she pushed it open. She had finally talked Sesshomaru into letting her go out by herself. The wind blew through the trees making the Sakura blossoms rain down like snow. She closed the gate, and sighed heavily looking around. Finally no one to bother her, or fuss over her condition. She walked over to one of the stone benches and sat down, She picked a flower from a low hanging branch and played with it quietly.

Kai looked at her from a crouching position on top of the wall, he watched her pick one of the blossoms and run it through her fingers. He looked at her fondly, tugging at the pendent around his neck. "Rin..." he said a little too loudly meaning to whisper.

Startled, Rin turned around in her seat and spotted him. Her mouth moved wordlessly, trying to form a scream, but nothing would come out. She slipped of the bench sideways and hit the ground. He jumped from the wall and landed in front of her. "Rin...I..."

She shoved herself backwards across the ground trying to get away desperately. He walked forward slowly, squeezing the pendent tightly in his fist. "Rin please...don't be afraid of me..."

Her expression became angry. "Don't be afraid of you! Don't be _afraid _of you!" She yelled hoping someone would hear her. "Kai, you beat me! And hurt me in ways that I don't even want to think of!" She started to cry. "I loved you! So much in fact that at one point I held you in the same esteem as Sesshomaru! You thought that I didn't, but I did!" She collected herself from the ground. "How couldn't I have loved you?...who was the first person to come to me when I had a nightmare...or stay by my bedside when Sesshomaru couldn't be there?...who held me when I cried over petty things such as a bird dying?...It was you...but you hurt me...now you come begging my forgiveness...no Im not afraid of you, Im _terrified_ of you!" She yelled making a break for the garden gate.

Kai caught up with her swiftly and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his hand. "Please listen..." he whispered, as if he were forcing every word. "I know I hurt you...and I never wanted to...I know that you belong to someone else, but I would give anything for that mark on your neck to have been by me..." She struggled as hard as she could until he shook her slightly to get her attention. "Listen! There is something wrong..." he heard Sesshomaru call Rin's name from a ways outside the gate. Kai dropped the girl to her feet and whispered "I love you" before disappearing over the back wall, as Sesshomaru came over the front.

"A guard heard you scream." he said looking around. "I smell him!" Sesshomaru shouted, drawing his sword.

"He's gone...he didn't hurt me..." she said in disbelief.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist. "Come...you are not safe by yourself..."

Rin sighed heavily, but did not argue. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and pulled her along back towards the castle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the disappointed look on her face, she had really wanted to spend some time by herself. Not looking at her he asked "how about the nursery?"

She looked up at him, with a questioning look on her face.

"No one would bother you there..." he said. " and I'll have someone bring you the book we read the other day..."

She nodded. "Thank you..."

"Also I'll have one of the servants keep a vase of fresh roses in that particular room...that way you won't miss your garden so much."

Meanwhile...

"Miroku!" Kagome called bursting through his chamber doors where he was gathering up Sango's clothes from a dressing screen.

"Yes?" He said, turning towards her. He dropped the bundle when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Sango?"

"Miroku...Sango's...uh...when's the last time you and her...uh...you know..."

Miroku looked at her a bit weird and then it hit him. "Oh...oh that! Um...right before you guys were captured, why?"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "oh thank the stars above!"

"What, what's wrong!" Miroku asked panicked.

Later on...

"ALL of you!" Inuyasha said in disbelief, looking at Kagome with a distressed expression.

Kagome laughed and replied, "yes, but why so worried?"

"Kagome I could barely handle when you were pregnant with Iryzoi, much less two extra women..." he whined, envisioning the choke hold Kagome had put him in the last time she went into labor.

"Yes, but we have a problem..." she said.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Sango may not understand, what's going to happen to her...hopefully her mind will revert back to her normal self soon..."

"I am so glad I'm going to war..."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Inuyasha laughed and hugged her tightly. "Your moods change like the winds, do you think any man in this castle wants to hang around a bunch of pregnant women?"

She eyed him with a warning, before pulling him towards their bed. "Lets take a nap..."

Rin sat in one of the comfy chairs in the nursery, reading the book she had shared with Sesshomaru a couple of days earlier. She flipped through the old pages, and let her fingers trail over the wispy letters that Kai had translated from English to Japanese. She flipped to the back most page and sighed heavily, there written in more of his distinct calligraphy was...

_I hope you love to read this book,_

_as much as I loved translating it for you._

_Kai_

She remembered the day he'd given it to her, it was a nice sunny day and they had decided to have a picnic under the very tree that their child was buried under now.

"_He's coming Kaira!" Rin called from the garden door, beaming happily at her hand maid who was laying out a blanket, under the tree. She was fifteen today and nothing could make her more happy than spending her birthday with her two best friends. Sesshomaru had gone patrolling the day before leaving her in the care of his best servants._

_Kai was walking across the lawn his arms laden with several colorful parcels. She held the door open for him and closed it behind him as soon as he came through. "OK! Who wants sugared rice cakes!" he said merrily, setting the packages on the blanket._

"_I do!" Rin and Kaira said simultaneously._

_They each situated themselves on the blanket, as Kai passed around rice cakes, fortune cookies and chocolate filled dumplings._

"_Damn!" Kaira said._

"_I know my cooking's not that bad!" Kai said playfully._

"_No, it's not that. I left my gift for Rin on my dressing table. I'll be right back." she said standing and clearing the wall with one leap._

_Kai laughed after her, and then turned his face to look at Rin. "I didn't forget..." he said. Producing a package out of nowhere and handing it to her._

"_Oh, Kai you didn't have to..." She said carefully unwrapping it. "It's the book you brought from the west!"_

_He nodded, "All translated into Japanese." He said_.

_She threw herself into his arms, "thank you! I'll keep it forever!"_

_He held her a few moments before a thought that had been weighing on his mind, hit him. "Rin..." he said quietly. "May I give you something else?"_

_She looked at him puzzled, but nodded anyway. He looked at her softly and brushed his lips against hers gently. She gasped a little at this parting her lips slightly, as he slowly worked his hand to the nape of her neck and tilted her head back, pulling her fully into his lap. He kissed her deeply, letting a soft moan escape his lips._

Rin snapped out of her memories when something suddenly obstructed her vison and tickled her nose. It disappeared as she swiped at it only for it to return once her hands were out of the way. She heard a low laugh behind her and turned fully around in her chair to look up at Sesshomaru who held a vase of roses in one hand and a single white rose in the other. She smirked at him concluding that he had been tickling her nose with the latter.

"Hungry?" he asked, with a general hint of affection in his voice.

She nodded. "Can I eat in here?"

"yes..." he said placing the vase on a nearby table. "I'll have Jaken bring you a tray..."

He looked at her bewildered when he heard her sniffling. He walked to the front of her chair for a better inspection.

"Rin, why are you crying?" he asked bending to pick her up.

He was even more perplexed when she let out a particularly loud wail. "I-I- d-d-don't know!"

Thinking Kagome would be his best bet at any understanding whatsoever, he carried her out of the nursery and towards their bedroom doors. Once outside, to his luck, Kagome was coming up the hall, but in a particularly bad mood as well.

"Kagome..."Sesshomaru said.

The priestess looked up at him with a scowl. "What!" she spat stomping towards them.

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly for a few moments. "I'd like you to find out what is wrong with Rin..."

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Rin. "What did you do!" she said angrily.

"What makes you think _I_ did something!" he said in an equal tone.

Inuyasha came stalking up the hall. "No matter what you do, it'll _always_ be you!" he said hearing their conversation. "The fact is just do what you're doing now, and if she gets mad at you, get the hell out of any place with four walls..." he said hoisting Kagome over his shoulder.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"Inuyasha put me down!"

"Because anything that isn't female, will be a target for sharp projectiles..." he said carrying a kicking, cursing Kagome back to their room.

Sesshomaru carried the shaking girl back into their room. The bed looked mighty comfortable at the moment so he set her upon it and climbed in beside her. He pulled the blankets up around them, and stroked her hair gently.

"Sesshomaru...do you think it will live this time?..." Rin asked sadly, playing with the collar of his haori.

"Do you think I would stop loving you if it doesn't?..." he said kissing her forehead and pulling her close.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha ducked as Kagome threw a pillow at him. "Why do you have to leave!"

"Kagome you know that there is a war going on!" he yelled his temper rising.

"Are you even going to be here when the baby is born!" she countered from the other side of the bed.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to be gone the entire seven months!" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath before yelling back.

"What if you don't make it out there, Inuyasha!" she cried. "What then?" Inuyasha let out an exasperated growl type sigh.

"Will you relax? I'm comin' back for ya and you know it, Kagome," he managed without shouting. Kagome's eyes watered.

"You can't be sure about everything, ya know!" she sobbed. "Why can't you stop being a jerk long enough to see the big picture?"

"And which big picture are you seeing, Kagome!" he shouted back. His mate was speechless. "Was that the big picture you were lookin' at when you caved in to Naraku! When you betrayed my memory?" Kagome's eyes were streaming with tears at this point. She jumped against Inuyasha and pummeled him with her fists.

"How _could _you!" she shouted through tears. Inuyasha caught her fists as his father came running into the room. Pushing Inuyasha aside, he held Kagome so that she could finish crying. He glared at his son as the woman wept.

"You should know better," he growled, "than to put stress on a pregnant woman, and you should have enough sense to avoid that subject. Would you rather have returned without her there at all!"

"Hmph," Inuyasha snorted. "I'm goin' outside to cool off." With that, he departed, leaving his father and his mate behind.

"There, there, my child," he said as he stroked Kagome's hair. She sniffled hard. "Does he know?" Kagome sobbed more, shaking her head from side to side.

AUTHORS RAMBLE:

Hello, there is a few things in this chapter that are not mine. So I would like to give credit to my best friend Archangelina for giving me the inspiration for the line "Because anything that isn't female, will be a target for sharp projectiles..." lol, this line was taken from a conversation we had over the phone, about the worst bad mood a woman will be in every month. Second I would like to say that _most _of the last scene between Inuyasha and Kagome is written by Archangelina with my supervision. This is why...I wrote my story first, I invented Kai and Kaira, one day She wanted to write a story and later on she asked if she could join it to mine and I agreed. So if you would like to find out what happened between Naraku and Kagome please read 'The Sound of a Falling Star' there are some great interactions between Kai and Rin, and a very believable tryst between Naraku and Kagome plz read it! She is a great writer, and I am not just saying that because she is my best friend give her story a try! do it! do it! Note: even though I wrote my story first, Archangelina's story happens before mine to save any confusion.

UPDATES: Hi guys I would like to apologize for such a long wait in-between chapters. This chapter was ready a month ago but I couldn't get the computer to work right, and then Hurricane Katrina ripped us apart so our internet system was down. In other news I just came back from two cons! And at the one I went to in Dallas we had the entire cast of Inuyasha NO REALLY the ENTIRE CAST except for Jaken. Here's the list:

Inuyasha-Scott (cool Inuyasha, his hair is long and black so when he takes his wig off poof! Human!)

Kagome-Michelle (we've had a lot of Kagome's around but none as interesting as this one!)

Sango-Janine (Jason's gf who wore Casey's Sango costume so we could have an Ayame!)

Miroku- Random guy we picked up. (We scared this dude half to death!)

Shippo- Phillip (he isn't really into anime but he's cranes boyfriend so she talked him into being shippo!)

Sesshomaru- Crane (crane is awesome! Coolest boa ever!)

Rin- ME! ME! ME! (me and crane took the coolest pic of us both sleeping in the boa!)

Kikyo-Alli (traded this position with her cuz it was bugging me that we didn't have a Rin)

Naraku- Jason (THE MOST AWESOME NARAKU EVER! FINAL FORM!)

Kagura- Lindsey ( very cool Kagura!)

Kanna-Barbara (sweet new friend! Very strong southern accent cooler than mine!)

Hakadoshi- Ryan (for those of you who don't know, this is Naraku's last incarnation)

Kohaku-Justin (awesome costume, he had real weapon though that was cool!)

Kaede- Ryan's mom (had to talk her into wearing my kikyo costume and she made an eye patch)

Inutaisho- Brian (also does a very awesome Sesshomaru)

Izayoi- Cat (no really that's the girl's REAL name)

Kouga- Madison (this was a guy)

Ayame- Casey ( great Ayame! Also makes a really cool sango.)

Young Inuyasha- Kenneth (lil bro! As we called him!)

We had a blast! And an awesome photo shoot, someone even asked me for my autograph! Oh and for those of you who are reading this that are one of those ppl in the list above...what time is it!...it's 10:46! ( For those of you who want to know what this means got to my live journal at w w w. livejournal. com ) of course without the spaces.


	11. Love Is Only Forgotten

Disclaimer: I may want it, but Im never gonna get it.

Love is Only Forgotten

"I can't see my toes anymore!" Rin exclaimed, searching blindly with her foot for a sandal that at the moment did not seem to exist. Her toes hit something hard, and she stomped her foot down upon it as if it were going to run away.

"Youch!" Jaken exclaimed. "That was _my _foot..."

"Sorry..." Rin said leaning forward a bit, finally catching a glimpse of the top of Jaken's head.

"Well if you'd stay still long enough for me to help, you wouldn't have this problem!" he said exasperated.

"I know...I know...but I can't help it! He's coming home today!" she said standing on tip toe to peer out of the nearest window, in hopes that he was already making his way towards the doors.

She caught a glimpse of something flashing like a mirror in the sun, and stepped on Jaken again trying to get to the window. Inutaisho came into view his armor flashing in the bright sunlight, behind him Inuyasha and Miroku appeared carrying each of the twins on their shoulders. Daisuke was pointing ahead of them and yelling something incoherent. Rin waited anxiously for Sesshomaru to appear, but he did not.

"Jaken..." Rin breathed, and then swallowed hard. "Where's Sesshomaru?..."

"Well I...don't run! Don't run! He'll have my head!" He called after her, frantically.

She had taken off towards the bedroom doors without waiting for an answer. She careened down the hall and towards the grand staircase arriving on the landing just in time to see the group filing into the hall. Her footsteps made a light tapping noise as she hurried down the steps.

"Inutaisho!" her voice echoed through the hall. "Where is he! Is he hurt!"

"Calm yourself child..." he said putting a hand on her face, when she arrived in front of him almost to tears.

The former taiyoukai looked at her fondly and pointed to the top of the staircase, where a large ball of light seemed to radiate from nowhere. Sesshomaru appeared staring down at her with a most unusual and intense look in his eyes. She walked back up the staircase never breaking their staring contest. When she reached him, he put his arm around her and pulled her into his side tightly. The large doors of the hall burst open to reveal Tanada and Suka dragging none other than Kai by the arms, as he was fighting violently to get away.

"Its in the book!" Kai screamed as if in pain, also looking completely insane to everyone around him. "She can save me! It's in the book!"

Rin, shuddered and grabbed Sesshomaru's haori. He tightened his hold on her and pulled her away towards the bedroom. He was quiet all the way down the hall. Once inside he scanned the room.

"Jaken..." he said sniffing the air. "Get out..."

Jaken removed his shaking form from behind a curtain. "I didn't mean to let her run my lord!"

"Out!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken sped out of the room at top speed, almost leaving a trail of smoke in his wake, the door slamming behind him. Sesshomaru took off his armor and boa quietly, as Rin watched not knowing what to expect. She made her way to one side of the bed, as he came toward her on the other side. She climbed in and held out her arms, as he settled himself beside her. He hugged her tightly without saying a word and buried his face in her neck.

"He'll never hurt you again...he dies once Suka gets some information about the Northern lands..." he finally said.

Rin was silent for a few moments. "He's not going to...torture him...is he?"

"Suka will do anything he has to, to get information..." he said stroking her hair.

Meanwhile...

"Im fat!" Sango wailed, hanging on to Miroku.

These were the first words she had said to him, which made him laugh, but greatly disappointed him inside. All he wanted was an 'I love you', or a good bash over the head with her hiraikotsu. Alas, she stilled wandered in a childlike state unaware of the magic that was happening inside her. Inuyasha looked at his friend over Kagome's shoulder and absentmindedly tightened his hold on her.

Daisuke and Kohaku peeked out from behind their father, Miroku had explained this delicate situation to the both of them leaving out the actual reason Sango was acting this way. Curious about their new sibling awaiting to be born, the twins stole private glances at their mother for the rest of the day and debated whether it would be a boy or a girl.

A restless atmosphere drifted upon the castle as night crept over the land, and its occupants shifted nervously knowing that down in the dungeons a lowly servant was being tortured.

"Shut up!" Suka yelled, as he smacked Kai across the face.

"Why should I! You're just going to kill me anyway!" the cat youkai responded angrily, every muscle in his lean body pulled taught as he was suspended from the ceiling by ropes around his wrists. Blood and sweat ran down his skin as his wounds healed themselves in small sweeping motions.

"I don't think that you're in the position to be antagonizing me!" the warrior shouted hitting him in the ribs with a small bat-like object.

Kai let out another cry of pain, "I told you im not with the-" his words were interrupted, by another abrupt smack.

Tanada stepped forward from the shadows putting his hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Brother, something tells me he's telling the truth..."

Upstair's...

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his mate as he awoke to her tossing and turning in what apparently was a nightmare. She called out Kai's name several times as if he were within the room but could not hear her. He waited until she settled down, softly tracing her features with his claw. After her breathing became even and calm, he quietly moved from beside her and made his way out of the bedroom door.

The dungeon was cold and wet. Rats scurried in all directions, trying to remove themselves from Sesshomaru's presence as quickly as possible. He walked in upon the three men, just in time to see a particularly harsh blow from Suka land upon Kai's ribs. A loud cry of pain interrupted the momentary silence.

"Enough..." Sesshomaru said as he made himself known. "I want to speak to him..."

Suka and Tanada quietly left the room, stealing small glances at the other two youkai. Sesshomaru circled his prisoner in silence making the air in the cell as thick as honey.

"I could end your pain right now if you tell the truth..." Sesshomaru said stopping face to face with Kai.

"I am telling the truth!" Kai screamed. "I will wait for sunrise, I want to ask Rin for forgiveness! She is worth the sun, the moon, the stars and ultimately all the pain in the world!"

"Yes...and with every slap of that whip, and with every forbidden desire you made sure she felt it!" Sesshomaru countered, his eye's threatening the color crimson.

"I never wanted to hurt her!" Kai screeched.

"But, you did!"

"You hypocrite! What about Seizaburou! I'm sure you never really wanted to hurt _her_ either!" The cat youkai spat.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru grabbed Kai by the throat and tightened his grip dangerously. "I tried to save that worthless woman's life!"

"Sesshomaru stop!" Rin came running into the room, and pulled frantically on Sesshomaru's arm. "Please don't kill him this way..." she whispered.

"I don't need your pity you wench!" Kai struggled in his bonds. "You deserved everyone of those beatings!"

Rin stepped in-between the arguing youkai, just as Sesshomaru's hand came down in a vicious strike meant for Kai. The blow hit her across the face, knocking her to the floor. The room became quiet, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and put her hand to her cheek. She wordlessly pulled herself from the floor, and stared at him in shock. In her heart she knew it had been her stupidity that had led to this, but the thought of another person she loved hitting her, replayed in her mind over and over. She hurried from the room, not looking back or caring what happened now.

Sesshomaru caught Kai around the throat once again. "I'll deal with you later..." he hissed, hitting him hard in the stomach.

Several servants backed away from Sesshomaru's bed room door as it's owner swept his way down the hall toward them. Inutaisho was down on one knee before Rin as she sat in a chair. Four long scratch marks began at her ear and traveled downward towards her chin the longest ending right above her top lip. Inutaisho was gently wiping away the blood mixed with tears. Sesshomaru stared at his father, knowing that he was going to get a mouthful about this. He watched him finish cleaning the cuts, and then he watched him do something that Sesshomaru did not know would work on humans. Inutaisho passed his index finger on the inside of his mouth, and gently began to pass the same finger over the cuts on her delicate cheek. The wounds began to heal slightly as he did this over and over; the bleeding stopping almost abruptly.

"Now they won't scar..." he heard Inutaisho say soothingly.

"He didn't mean it..." Rin whispered. "I was stupid, I stepped in-between them..."

"Still..." Inutaisho moved some of Rin's bangs over to the side. "He should remember the company he's in when he decides to lose his temper..."

Rin was silent for a few moments, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Could...could you ask Sesshomaru if...he can tie Kai up some other way?"

"Yes..." Sesshomaru said finally appearing in the doorway.

Inuatisho stood and passed his son on his way out of the door, giving him a 'I'll speak to you later' glance. Sesshomaru knelt in front of his mate and gently put his hand in her's "I am sorry..."

Inutaisho was shooing servants away from the bedroom door, while closing the door behind him. "Nothing to see here! Back to your chores!"

"You could have been his..." Sesshomaru said quietly. "You wanted it that way...every time I watched you with him over the years I was happy knowing that if something happened to me, he would be there to protect you, and care for you...I trusted him alone with you, because then I knew that whatever way he touched you would have been out of love and not lust, but-"

"Enough...I don't want to hear anymore..." Rin said turning her face away.

A pang of guilt slithered it's way up Sesshomaru's spine as he saw the healing cuts on her face. "Do they hurt?" he asked.

"No...ah!" She let out a cry of pain and clutched her belly. "Ow...gasp...g-get Kagome..." she breathed heavily.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Jaken arrived promptly, only to go wide eyed and scurry away when he opened the door. Kagome came running in moments later followed by a woman servant carrying towels, and a Kettle full of hot water.

Sesshomaru carried Rin to the Nursery a few feet away and placed her on the birthing bed, coincidently the same bed he and Inuyasha had been born in. Rin let out another scream of pain. He was pulled from the room by his father. " this is no place for men..." he said.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to push his father out of the way when he heard Rin scream again as the door was closed. Hours went by and still no sign of any progress, until the awaited sound of an infant's cry filled their ears. Kagome opened the door minutes later with an exhausted smile on her face, beckoning Sesshomaru forward.

He entered the room with a hidden air of pride in him that had ignited the moment he'd heard the baby cry. Rin was clean and sleeping peacefully under the blankets, while Kagome was suddenly handing the Inu youkai what seemed to be a pile of cloth with a little pink nose and a big pair of yellow eye's staring up at him.

"Hold her head in the crook of your arm..." Kagome instructed him. " and use your other arm to help hold her back."

Sesshomaru stared into the child's eyes and for the first time he understood that Inuyasha was here not out of lust but of love, and his brother, this child, and perhaps even himself were reflection's of this. The infant yawned, grunted as babies do, and squirmed into the warmth of her father's body. A slight smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face. 'Was this how my father felt' Sesshomaru thought at this new emotion that was taking over.

Later on that night after everyone had finished fussing over the child, and went to bed Sesshomaru had the crib moved into their bedroom so that a still sleeping Rin could get some rest lest the baby cry in the night. Kagome helped him settle the child in by showing him how to rub her back if she became agitated.

"I just fed her...so if she wakes up she's probably just being a baby or...you know what just send for me an I'll do whatever is needed." Kagome whispered covering little squirming toes with the edge of a blanket.

Sesshomaru nodded and watched her walk out of the door, before staring down into the crib and smirking slightly again.

Later on...

Rin awoke to pale moonlight filtering it's way through the tall nursery window. She sat up slowly, and looked around the room willing her eyes to focus in the dim light. "Sesshomaru?" she called out.

The nursery door opened and he stuck his head in and back out abruptly. Rin swallowed hard, a few tense moments went by, but all her fears were stepped on when he came through the door this time with a bundle a satin blankets held gently in his arms.

Next chapter: Behind the Mask

Hope you like it, sorry it's taking me so long...oh and Merry Christmas!


	12. Behind The Mask

Behind the Mask

A small gasp escaped her lips, as she watched Sesshomaru carry their child towards the bed. He stopped at the side and gently bent forward to hand her the waking infant. Rin took the child into her arms, as its father settled in beside them. He watched her poke and prod the baby with almost as much curiosity as her. "Why are counting her toes?" he asked, with an obvious air of amusement.

"Well.....she.....I....She has your toes!" The Inu Youkai let out a low chuckle, "of all the youkai-like traits to look for in her, you look at my toes?"

He playfully bickered with her for an hour before he returned the sleeping infant to its crib, then he crawled in bed beside her and held her close. 'I'm going to hurt you tomorrow my Rin he thought..' "And I'm sorry" he whispered before kissing her sleeping lips.

Dawn came abruptly for Rin, she sat up and looked around. Joy squeezed at her heart knowing that in the next room the product of her and sesshomaru's love, lay sleeping. Then again, that squeezing became a wrenching as she knew that Kai was being tortured somewhere below. She removed herself from the bed. Her sore body didn't permit swift movement, but at least she could get around by herself.

She opened the door to their bedroom and peered in, the room and the crib were empty. Sighing in frustration, she walked through their bedroom and out into the hallway. A passing servant bowed and greeted her. "Good afternoon my Lady, may I get you something?"

"Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked.

The maid bowed her head slightly and swallowed hard. " He's having the execution prepared my Lady."

A look of shock passed upon Rin's face. "So soon...."

"Shall I get the child for you my Lady?....My Lady?"

Rin slowly turned and walked back into the bedroom, ignoring the maid's inquiry. Her mind swam with thoughts on what to do, how to make sense of what Kai had screamed in the hall yesterday or had whispered to her in the garden. What book would deem all the horrible treatment she'd indured a mere twist of fate.

Then it occured to her, Kai had brought her a book called _Magic Pendents and Legendary Jewels_, back from one of his travels. He had personally translated it for her from English to Japanese. The air in the room seemed thick, as she turned and saw the book lying forgotten on a table not far from where she was standing. The very book that she and Sesshomaru had read so many months before.

She walked towards the object like she was wading through knee deep water. It was then that she noticed that a yellow piece of parchment stuck out of it with a strained and crooked writing on it. She opened the book to the parchment, and read it. It simply said the word

_Here_

A loud gasp escaped her mouth when she lifted the parchment to find the illustration that lied beneath.

"_Kai! Look what I found!"_

_Rin came running around a rose bush with her hands cupped against her chest. She dropped to her knees in front of him and_ _held out her palms. A green shaped marble attached to a gold chain. "Here, it's the same color as your eyes, you can have it." _

The passage under the picture read...

_The Cats eye jewel, also called the Jewel of Tetsusaiga, Harnesses the power of the Sword of the same name. Unlike its brother The Moonstone the Cats eye Harms the wearer, creating another personality, which is often cruel, and evil. The jewel is believed to be......_

Stunned Rin dropped the book, having unknowingly picked it up during her discovery.Her feet involuntarily started to carry her towards the dungeons. 'Nothing was him, the whole time It was the stupid necklace.' She thought. Her feet pounded and her injuries ached as she streamed through the halls. She pushed through numerous doors, and cried. "Sesshomaru!" Finally she reached the stairwell and flew down it at surprising speed for her current state of health. She slammed into the large door that now closed off the room Kai was being held in.

Momentarily surprised, she started banging on the door. "Don't kill him! Please! Open the door!"

Unbeknownst to Rin, however, the execution was being performed elsewhere…..

Ok, first of all I am going to say that I am VERY sorry for not updating. Due to multiple job changes and life developments I was not able to write nor update this story. hopefully with some review (because I will honestly say I have forgotten half of what is going on) I will be able to continue and maybe I won't be executed alongside Kai for my Lack of attention to the ppl who so love my story. Again I am very sorry and hope to update soon!


End file.
